Life After Malefor
by XxTheSomeonexX
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have saved the city of Warfang, defeated the Dark Master, and pulled the world back from the brink of destruction. But a new challenge awaits them when they return. They have to learn to fit in with the other normal dragons. Rated T for fight scenes and slight use of language.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

**A/N: Hello people, dragons, grublins, and any other creatures that may be reading! This is my first FanFic EVER, as some of you may know. But before you read, I wanted to get some stuff outta the way. First, I'm in a crappy situation at home, so I will update when I can, sorry that means no schedule, sorry. Also, if anybody has a PS3 or Xbox360 account and wants a friend, send a request to CLH713 (PS3), and XxTheSomeonexX (Xbox360). Well, no more from, me ill shut my mouth and stop rambling like Volteer cause I do that sometimes... oops, did it again. Read now before I start again!**

1.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM ETERNAL!" Malefor yelled in rage and shot another attack at the young dragons. He would not go down without a fight.

Spyro and Cynder roared and fired combined convexity attacks to rival Malefor's. The two opposing forces clashed and fought for control. "Just... hold... on!" Spyro

managed to breathe out. Just seconds later, the dual attacks overpowered the dark masters and knocked him to the ground. Malefor just stood up and shook the dust of his purple-black scales. The attack may have struck him out of the air but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. But as he was about to counter attack, the purple crystal underneath him started to glow.

The translucent forms of the Ancestors rose out of the colored stone and slowly circled the dark master until he started to get dragged in the crystal.

"What's this?" Malefor demanded as he was half-way submerged in rock. "NNNOOOOO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and fought with all of his power to get free. But he could not overpower of the ancestors and was pushed under, his screams and pleas drowned out by rocks from the ceiling being shook out of place and smashing into peices against the floor.

The two adolescent dragons descended to the floor of the cave, watching the last of Malefor's layer being destroyed by the wrath of the monster he unleashed. Now the world was falling apart and it seemed like there was nothing they could do but watched as they drowned in stone.

"Spyro I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cynder pleaded for forgiveness form the purple dragon that stood in front of her. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

"Don't be, it's over now." Spyro tried to comfort her in vain. He thought there was no possibility of them getting out of this. They have has some close calls, but this was far to close for comfort.

"So this is it?" Cynder asked. But before he could respond, he heard Ignitus's voice around him. "When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future." It hurt him to hear his former mentor's voice again. But he needed to be strong.

"I know what I need to do Cynder. just get out of here." But she shot down that idea in an instant. "Spyro no, you don't need to do anything. Let's just go." Spyro replied "Go where, Cynder, there will be nothing left, the world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you." Cynder stated forcefully, standing her ground, ready for Spyro's argument. But there was none, he just smiled. Then he activated a power so deep inside him, he didn't no it was there until now. Then he put all the energy he had into the hidden power, rising into the air and glowing a bright pinkish purple.

Cynder saw this as her chance to say goodbye. No, more than a goodbye. She leaned closer to him, and whispered as not to break his concentration "I love you."

Assuming he heard her but had no way of finding out, she curled up on the cold stone, ready to meet her end knowing she had confessed her love to the one dragon that she had gone through so much with. But she did not feel her end. All of the sudden, the glowing stopped. She felt something at her side and looked up to see the purple dragon unconcious next to her. She became worried, not knowing what happened to him. She checked for a pulse, and was instantly relieved when she found it and heard his breath return to his body.

Content with his steady breathing, she succumbed to the exhaustion that was left with her after the fight with the dark master. She scooted closer to him, to absorb his warmth in the cold, damp cave.

Neither of them knew a new challenge was awaiting them when they returned to Warfang.

2.

Light poured into the cave the creatures were hiding in. Sparx slowly flew out to the mouth only to get blinded by sunlight. His jaw hit the floor and his eyes widened at what he saw. In every direction, replacing the fire and grublin covered earth that was breaking apart, was luscious green grass and fresh trees of the forest. Little creatures like bunnies and deer were scampering about, and there was a sparkling lake filled with blue-green water.

"WWWWOOOOO! HE DID IT! I knew that fat purple overgrown lump could do it! I never doubted him for a second! Come on out guys!" he called back into the cave. Cautiously, the other dragonflies, followed by the cheetahs, and then the dragons. They all gaped at the sight just as sparx had, but the awe-inspired silence was blown away by the shouts and cheers that rang out from the crowd.

The one thing on everyone's mind was the purple dragon and his companion. Where had they gone? How had they done the impossible? Where are they now? They had no idea what to expect of them but their thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Hello. As you all probably know, I'm Terrador, the Earth guardian. You are all probably amazed at what Spyro has done, but the best thing for us to do right now is return to Warfang before we do anything else." There was a murmur throughout the crowd, though no one would disagree with the war veteran.

Rows and rows of dragons, cheetahs, and all other creatures poured out of the cave and into the sunlight, all in awe at what they saw. And they all had plenty of time to admire the new scenery on their way back to the dragon city of Warfang.

**A/N I will have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow for all of you impatient people like me. I'm also a procrastinator and a lazzynist. So lazy I didn't even use a real word. Well, good morrow to you young chaps and have a bowl of captain crunch for brunch.**

**P.S. I'm not actually British.**


	2. Mountain of Malefor

**Chapter 1: Mountain of Malefor**

**Hello People, I am so sorry about the late update. I forgot school started on Tuesday and my Mom doesn't let me use technology during the first few school weeks, so don't blame me, blame my Mom. That now means, I will now post once or twice a week, always on weekends, until further notice. Please Review and I encourage criticism because I want to know what I'm doing wrong. Now, onto the story!**

1.

When Spyro woke, he was on a cold and damp floor. Not having any recollection of how he got there, he lifted his head to look around. Of course, there wasn't much of anything in the cave and barely enough light to see anything. He began growing worried, but his worries were put to rest when he felt the sleeping form of a certain dragoness next to him.

He felt the blood rush to his face at how close they where when they were sleeping together, even though he enjoyed it. He would have loved to stay there all stay there if he could but two things told him to get up. He didn't know how Cynder would like the contact, and he also had to figure out where they were.

But he couldn't remember how he got there, it was so hard to focus. He felt so dizzy he wanted to vomit. The beautiful black dragoness next to him didn't help his concentration either.

Spyro was suddenly hit with the events that had happened just a short while ago. The fall of Malefor, Ignitus' vote of confidence, Cynder refusing to leave his side when he put the world back together. But unfortunately, he didn't hear Cynder's words, for the purple magic blocked out the sound of her voice.

Now that he knew he was in a cave at the Mountain of Malefor, he had to find a way out. He shot a steady stream of a small fire and saw the cave they were in was actually the magma chamber of the mountain. The bowl, shaped by lava, was almost as big as Warfang.

That reminded him, he needed to get back to the famed City. He looked back at the ground at Cynder, who was now slightly shivering from him not being there, and decided that he would wait until she woke up. Spyro sat down and draped a wing over his friend, then went back to sleep.

2.

Terrador stood at the pool of visions, staring into the murky water in hopes of discovering anything on the whereabouts of the two young heroes. But the longer he stood staring, the lower his spirits sank. It had been three days since they left the bunker and returned to Warfang, yet there had been nothing about what had happened to Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus. He had hoped for the best, but he was beginning to fear for the worst. What if they were hurt and unable to get back? What if they had gotten lost? After all the Mountain of Malefor could not be seen from the city. Or what if they would never return? Terrador pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He believed in Spyro, and he new they would all return home safely. Little did he know he was only partially right.

As Terrador was still staring at the pool, he heard a loud rumble. Thankfully for him, no one was around to hear his stomach's gurgle. The earth guardian walked out of the room and down the hall at a hurried pace, striding towards the Temple's kitchen. He arrived shortly after, noticing the other two guardians, Cyril and Volteer, sat down next to them, waiting for the mole to come take his order.

"Hello, Terrador," Cyril Greeted. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking. I've just been wondering about Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus. it's been three days, and I'm starting to get worried." He replied with his usual deep voice.

"Well, I hate to put you in a sour mood, Terrador, but the statistical odds that they will all make it back are Improbable, doubtful, cynical, and most certainly uncertain." Volteer rapidly spit out his words, as usual, and Terrador almost missed it.

"What he's trying to say," Cyril cut in, glaring at Volteer, "Is that it may take a while for them to return. But I trust them, and I know they all will."

Just as Cyril finished, Moles shot out of the kitchen and delivered the food to the three guardians. They thanked the moles for their services and began to devour the large pieces of meat while the moles ran back to the kitchen to deliver more meals.

3.

Cynder woke with a feeling of warmth, oppose to the cold, damp feeling she had when she fell asleep. Turning around, she noticed the golden wing that covered her and blushed a little at the contact between them. Cynder looked around the cave, but was able to see better than Spyro because black dragons could see will in the dark. There were a couple small tunnels leading off into separate caves, but then she noticed how big the cave they were in. The ceiling was probably high enough to fit the tallest tower of Warfang in. The length of the cave could several elemental ball fields in easily.

Cynder slowly slid out from under Spyro's wing, and decided she would wake him up and they would find a way out together. She slowly leaned forward and nudged him with her snout, waiting for him to wake. He stirred but didn't fully wake up, so she nudged him a little harder, this time earning her a groan and a shifting from the groggy purple dragon. Eventually his eyelids fluttered opened and his eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, looked up to see Cynder standing right In front of him.

"Come on Spyro, we have to find a way out of this cave." She stated. Spyro, still pushing himself onto his feet, realized how much energy it took to pull the world back together. It obviously wasn't an easy task but it left him with just enough energy to walk after some hours of sleep. Then he wondered, how long had they been asleep? Clearly, he couldn't tell because he couldn't see the sun. But while Cynder looked as fit and fast as ever, he could barely keep his legs from wobbling.

"Come on Spyro," she repeated, "we have to get going and find some food and gems. Here, let me help you." She slid herself over to his side and let him lean against her for support. Grateful, yet a little embarrassed, he tried to thank her, but he was so tired, he couldn't form actual words. He lightly coughed and then decided to nod hid thanks instead.

Together they walked off into the maze of tunnels, hoping to see sunlight very soon.

**A/N So again sorry about the update. And one more thing, last chapter ended weird, as some of you may have seen, because I didn't save the document before I uploaded it. But the new version is up, though there's like only one or two sentences different. So bye for now, hope to get in another chapter before the end of the weekend, and please review! Peace out!**


	3. Through the Tunnels

**Chapter 2: Through the Tunnels**

**A/N Wazzup people, as I said didn't I might possibly maybe not do, I updated before the weekend was over, and it's a long chapter too! Please thank me in reviews. And two other completely unrelated things before I forget, I am very happy to say that in less than a week, this story has over 250 views! I wasn't expecting so many, although more reviews would be nice. Also, Traveling Master, I was too lazy to think of a real word, that's why I was lazy, and now I'm contradicting myself and being less lazy by explaining this. So now enjoy doth story and ye knight shalt defeat the dragon (that is not part of the story)!**

1.

Spyro still leaned against Cynder for support. The pair had been searching for an exit of at least three hours but had no luck. They knew they were getting close, due to the rise in temperature and the slight incline of the path. Their stomach's rumbled and their legs felt like they were strapped to boulders, but they kept going, straining to reach the end of the cold and lifeless mountain.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" Cynder gasped as she held her own weight as well as Spyro's. She didn't really mind though, as long as she was closer to the purple dragon.

"I don't know, I just hope we get there soon." Spyro strained to say. But as if their prayers had been answered, a light appeared off in the distance. It wasn't sunlight, but a growth of green gems*. The young dragons dragged themselves to the dim green glow and took turns tiredly clawing at the green mass. Spyro took more, even though he insisted Cynder needed it more than he did, and by the time they were done, Spyro could stand on his own and they were back to lazily walking through the what seemed like endless caves.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Cynder shuddered at the thought of never seeing the sun again. She longed for the natural heat on her scales, but she knew that wouldn't happen until they found their way out. Though she also saw a bright side. If they were stranded forever, at least she would be alone with the savior of the world until they died. But a thought popped into her mind. What if he didn't feel the same about her? It would probably put their friendship in an awkward place, and later on probably destroy it. But she didn't dwell on the thought, but instead focused on the purple dragon's determined words.

"Of course we will, Cynder, we just need to keep going." Spyro stated, deep in his own thoughts as well. He hadn't heard Cynder's words before he pulled the world back together, but he felt the same way, but was too shy to admit it. Even if he had the courage to share his deepest feelings, he knew now was not the time. He had to wait for just the right moment, somewhere romantic instead of a dark, damp and depressing cave.

As Spyro shook a cramp in his neck away, he caught a glimpse of Cynder. She stood tall , almost the exact height of him, which was uncommon for dragonesses. She was sleek, as most other girls were, but had a couple little scars here and there, some still recovering, giving her a slightly tougher appearance. She walked in a quick yet graceful fashion, revealing even more of her beauty. All together, she was perfect in his eyes.

Bur he too pushed those types of thoughts to the back of his head, focusing on the task at hand. But he had just remembered something important and almost leaped in joy as the thought passed through his head.

"Spyro, what is it?" Cynder asked, slightly worried in his happiness in their depressing situation.

"I just remembered! I can use my earth powers to feel the caves now that my energy is back! Well be out of here in no time!" Spyro almost shouted. He knew somehow this was their way out.

"That's great! Now why don't we stop yelling and actually try it?" Cynder asked mostly giddily, but slightly sarcastic. Spyro picked up on that and stopped bouncing.

"Oh, sorry. Then here goes nothing." Spyro focused all his energy on this earth powers and saw the tunnel system as a whole. From the cave they were in, he saw the cave went a little farther, then into a fork.

"There's a split in the path right up here," he told her. "Lets go there and I'll try to see more."

Cynder nodded wordlessly and followed him into the darkness.

2.

Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril sat around the pool of visions, recapping the events of the past couple of days. Four days ago, the underground bunker was abandoned as Warfang was now repopulated. Citizens had doing nothing but cheering and celebrating the first two days, but their suspicions started to grow on the whereabouts of their fire guardian and the purple dragon that saved their planet. Now, their were always crowds around the temple, waiting impatiently to catch any piece of information they could.

The guardians had stayed in the temple and celebrated as well the first day back, but after that made preparations for Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus's return. They had created elegant and well decorated rooms for each of the teenage dragons, as well as tidying up the fire guardians room, as all the guardians already had rooms in Warfang's temple.

After three days, they became anxious, waiting for their heroes to arrive. But by the fourth day, they began to worry. What if they were hurt and couldn't get back? What if they were all too weak after their fight with the Dark Master? Or worse? No, they all pushed aside those thoughts. They had to think strategy. The Guardians all thought about sending search parties, but knew there was too much risk. If some of the Dark Masters forces were still around, they needed the scare supply of trained soldiers they had. Leaving the city unprotected was out of the question.

After hours of arguing, they agreed to send a volunteer search party in three days, one week after the defeat of Malefor. Volteer and Cyril left, fighting over another thing completely pointless, while Terrador stayed behind, beginning to stare into the pool of visions once again to see anything about the three heroes.

3.

It had been an hour since Spyro remembered his earth powers and now they were navigating through the tunnels and into caverns, stopping only for more gems if they saw any while walking. Spyro knew they were almost out, as he sensed the warm soil and trees nearby.

They kept walking until they came across a long and wide tunnel with a white dot at the end. Spyro squinted to see that it was sunlight! Actual sunlight! Cynder saw it too, and they both started flying towards the heat, as the cave was wide enough to fit their wingspan comfortably.

"Race you!" Cynder shouted as she and Spyro flew full speed, trying desperately to get out of the dark nightmare of a cave they were in. They flew for three minutes, laughing and chasing each other, until they burst out into the warm, refreshing air of a newly formed forest at the base of the dormant volcano.

The heroes chased each other around until their stomachs started to complain about the lack of food. So they found a clearing in the trees and set out to do their own tasks. Spyro went near the Silver river to hunt for deer, while Cynder used her claws and tail blade to cut off loose branches for a fire.

About an hour later, their stomachs were full of deer and they were laying next to each other by the fire, close together, watching the last rays of sunlight slip through the cracks in the trees.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cynder stared, half expecting him to make a cheesy move and saying something like 'yeah, but not as beautiful as you.' But to half her surprise, he just plainly replied "It is."

Minutes after the sun had set, they were both curled up into a ball a few feet away from each other. Cynder was thinking over and over in her head, "If only I could tell him." While a couple feet away, Spyro was lying awake, thinking "If only I could tell her."

_*Gems - In The Legend of Spyro series are famous for having regenerating properties. Red gems can heal wounds, while green gems regenerate mana, a magic used by dragons to perform breath attacks, and restore lost stamina quickly. Crystals do grow back, like plants, but take much less time, about 30 minutes to completely grow back._

**A/N I'm putting in the little stars (*) to explain what things are and what they do differently or explain in more depth for people who have different ideas or haven't played the game. Peace out, XxTheSomeonexX.**

**Extra A/N Lucky for you readers, I live in Florida. If you haven't already heard, hurricane Issac is supposed to pass through Monday, so I get then and possibly Tuesday off. More weekend for me and possibly more story for you. So if you live in Florida, have a good, long weekend! If not, don't complain, you probably get snow days or tsunami days or something like that.**


	4. Return to Warfang

**Chapter 3: Return to Warfang**

**Opinion Time! For all the readers out there, you decide! Should I be writing longer Chapters but update slower or the chapters I write now at the same speed? Please answer in a review, and a private message if you have the time. I want to hear from you! Now read on!**

The duo set out at first light towards the city of Warfang. They wanted to arrive as soon as possible to let the inhabitants and the guardians know they were ok, and to tell them the news about Ignitus. They did not know, however, that they were gone for five days already.

"So how do you think Warfang is doing?" Spyro asked as they were flying. In was now about mid-day, meaning the seven-hour flight was almost over.

"I don't know, we'll just have to get back and find out!" She answered and flew like a bullet in front of Spyro and kept on going. He knew he was slightly faster when flying and also had more endurance, but she had the dark power of wind, an elemental ability she acquired while she had been controlled by the Dark Master himself. She could bend the wind currents to her whim and in result, she flew faster and slowed him down.

"Hey, no fair!" He shouted and strained to catch up with the black figure ahead. He was almost there, but she stopped abruptly, causing Spyro to almost tackle her.

"What is…" He trailed off. In the distance was Warfang, but not like they remembered it. Last time while they were focused putting out burning buildings and killing grublins, the city was in utter chaos, with charred stone and chunks of watch towers flying about. But now, Warfang looked brand new, the gold trim on the tan-brown walls sparkling in the sun, and the watch towers were back to their full height. Moles were walking up and down the perimeter of the wall, watching the peaceful scenery around as oppose to the burning waste that was there just a few days ago.

But a loud and deep note interrupted their thoughts. The watchmen had spotted them and were now blaring the alarms. Spyro and Cynder, confused for a moment, realized they were the threats spotted. The duo dove towards the walls for the guards to get a better view of their scales. After a couple seconds, the guardians emerged and spotted them.

"Stop, Stop! Hold fire! It's them!" Terrador's loud voice boomed and all the guards stopped arming themselves. After a look for themselves, the moles, happy the two young heroes had finally returned, started dance and cheer. The loud outburst caught the attention of a few passerby, and looked up to see what the commotion was about. What they saw was a miracle in their eyes. After five days, the legendary purple dragon and a black dragoness landed on the wall.

"Oh my ancestors! Its them!" A dragoness screamed to her friends following close behind. Soon, word of the purple dragon and a strange black dragoness arriving on the castle wall had spread throughout the entire city. Rows and rows of every creature in the city gathered and surrounded the wall on all sides.

"Spyro! Where have you been all this time!" Terrador exclaimed. All of the guardians were ecstatic with the heroes of their generation returning back to them. But something was missing.

"Perhaps we should take this to the temple." Cyril suggested. "There will be more privacy and you two can rest." They all agreed, and the five dragons took flight towards the main temple.

But the fans wouldn't give up so easily. Some turned and went the way they came, knowing that if they were going to the temple, then it would be a private matter. But others weren't so easily discouraged. Dragons took flight after them, and moles ran as fast a they could. Due to Cynder's wind ability, now using it in both her and the others favor, and the fact they were trained warriors, they could easily out-fly the civilians of the city.

Once the five dragons reached the temple, Volteer was quick to close and lock the huge double doors, just in time for the fans to arrive banging and screaming for the legend and his friend to show themselves.

After he caught up, the Guardians, Spyro and Cynder all walked down the long corridors of the Warfang temple. Almost everything was brown with a gold trim. The walls, the pillars, and even the ceiling was coated in gold. Spyro and Cynder were awed, the place looked like they just finished building it, even though the whole city was almost

destroyed in the Dark Master's attack.

The group worked their way into the Guardian's official meeting room, complete with the vision pool and a couple of bookshelves filled with older-looking books and scrolls. There were four doors surrounding the room, each leading off into the guardians personal quarters. On the floor were eight cushions, four of them were the same color as the elements, there was another one that was purple, another that was black, and the last two were grey.

All five dragons sat down at their colored cushions and began to talk about why Spyro and Cynder were gone so long.

"So young dragons, what took you so long to come back to Warfang?" Volteer pondered aloud.

"Well, after Malefor was defeated, we were both unconscious from exhaustion, but eventually when Cynder came to, she woke me up. We found ourselves at the deepest part of a cave system underneath the Mountain of Malefor, which took us at least six hours to navigate through all the tunnels, using my earth powers to help. After we escaped, we hunted and made camp outside a nearby forest to rest. It took us probably eight hours, leaving at first light, to get from our camp to back here." As Spyro finished telling the story, the Guardians all had one question on their minds, but Terrador was the first to voice it.

"So what has become of Ignitus?" He asked the two younger dragons. Spyro, with a shock, remembered about what had happened to his mentor, and a tear sprang into his eye. He bowed his head and took a shaky breath. He was about to speak, but Cynder came to his rescue.

"He sacrificed himself to get us through the belt of fire." Cynder said, obviously upset too, but to as much as Spyro because she wasn't as attached to him as he had been. The Guardians had expected the answer, but it was much harder to actually hear it from the young dragons mouths. They all bowed their heads for a moment of silence for the lost fire guardian. After a minute, Terrador spoke.

"You young dragons, I think have been through enough. I will lead you to your new rooms. I recommend you get some rest, you must be exhausted." Spyro, who was near the point of bursting into tears, nodded slowly, not wanting to let the Guardians see him cry. He and Cynder followed the massive green earth Guardian through the many hallways until they eventually reached a hallway different from the rest. Instead of the many doorways in the other halls, this one only had one door on each side. The one on the right was purple with a gold trim, like the trim throughout the rest of the temple. The one on the left was black with a magenta trim.

Both younger dragons headed off towards their own rooms. When Spyro went inside his, it was a little more overdone then he would have liked it. Never having his own room, he hadn't had an idea of what to compare it to, but he knew that it wasn't averagely decorated. The floor was a golden-yellow, almost the same color of his wings, the walls le and violet, almost matching his scales perfectly. The ceiling had a mural of him breathing all four elements at a time at a group of grublins. The space was filled with two bookshelves filled with books on the war with Malefor that occurred centuries ago, and the war that ended just last week. There was also an oversized bed that could fit one of the Guardians easily, and pictures painted of when he and Cynder standing side-by-side together on a cliff overlooking the sea.

So exhausted and depressed to even take in the look of the room, Spyro collapsed on the humongous bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Next door, Cynder's room looked exactly the same as Spyro's, except the colors were changed to match her scales and wings. Unlike Spyro, she took in the beauty of her room. All she had ever lived in while serving the Dark Master was a cold, damp brick room that was almost a cell, except for the lack of chains. A shudder ran down her spine as she remembered her time as Malefor's puppet. Cynder pushed aside those terrible memories and sank down into her bed. She thought about going over to Spyro's room and talking to him for awhile, but she remembered how upset he had been talking about Ignitus's passing and decided she would give him some time to rest.

Suddenly she thought of something. What if Spyro didn't want to talk to her anymore? After all, the only reason he had been with her so far was because they were chained together and fighting for their lives. She had almost killed him in Convexity, and caused Malefor to escape from his prison to reek havoc on the dragon realms. Malefor's release caused the death of so many, the destruction of Warfang, and almost the life of Spyro himself. He had lost most of his life to fighting in the war, and all because of her.

Cynder was on the verge of tears, thinking of what her life would be like without Spyro. His gentle voice, the softest smile, and if he didn't want to see her anymore, Cynder wouldn't be able to bear it.

Cynder, depressed at the thoughts of what the purple dragon would think of her passing through her head, she slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her and Spyro being together. She didn't know, however, that in the room right next to hers, Spyro was dreaming of the same thing.


	5. Tour of the City

**Chapter 4: Tour of Warfang**

**Hello again, and here is another exciting chapter in the story! Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't update due to no time/laziness/writers block/playing excess MW3/family/candy/practicing the drums/making it to wave 37 in solo zombies on Black Ops/having trouble coming up with a new sport/slight depression. So I made this chapter 5000 words! And so some of you aren't confused, The numbers in the last couple chapters were to separate the time from Spyro, Cynder and the Guardians. Since they are all back at Warfang, the numbers will separate different times or places or other things in the story.**

**From this Chapter on, I proclaim this information: I do not own any of Sierra's characters. However, I do own my OC's. Ask me if you want to use them FIRST!**

**P.S. OC's and other new characters come in this chapter. Hint: Cynder's gonna have some competition.**

1.

"Hey, Spyro, Wake up!" Spyro woke to the shouts of a glowing yellow dragonfly and tumbled head first onto the floor off the enormous bed. Sparx, happy with his work, floated over to Spyro's side. He was still picking himself up off the floor and attempting to shake the sleep off.

"Wow, you must have been tired!" Shouted Sparx into his ear. "It took me ten minutes to get you off your lazy purple butt!"

'Sparx!" Spyro practically shouted and jumped up immediately to let his adopted brother hug his muzzle.

"Wow man, I didn't think you could take on Malefor without me, but you did! My little brother saved the world!" Sparx, at this point, was flying in circles around the room, cheering and shouting for Spyro.

"Wait a second, _little_ brother?" Spyro almost laughed. Sparx suddenly stopped flying. "yeah, you don't remember? Mom and Dad said I was born three minutes before you." Spyro retorted "Yes I remember that, but… I'm probably one-hundred times bigger than you. I don't think I'm the little brother, Sparx."

"Yeah, you may be bigger, but I'm older, so I'm the bigger brother." Sparx replied, and Spyro just rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, you win. You're older. Now, can we please go get something to eat? My stomach is killing me."

"Fine, but I'm older and don't forget it!" Sparx was a little agitated, but at the same time, Spyro was thinking about how much he actually puts up with him. It was weird how much trouble the little glowing dragonfly could get himself into. Like the time he was eaten by the frogweed back at the swamp, before the Dark Master had returned. But those days were over, both the playing in the swamp and the endless fighting. Now, he could live a normal life.

As the pair of dragon and dragonfly headed towards the dining hall, they met up with Cynder, who had just woken up and was heading off for breakfast too.

Even though Spyro didn't notice, Sparx quickly zipped over to Cynder and whispered "Thanks for keeping your promise." Into her ear and zipped back over to Spyro.

"Hey Spyro, do you know where the dining hall is?" Cynder asked him after they had been walking for a couple minutes. "I actually don't." He replied "But I remember from last night where the guardians are. They could tell us where to go."

Cynder silently padded along next to him, just happy to be in his company. They had walked another five minutes before they arrived at the Guardians meeting quarters. Cyril had fallen asleep on the blue, and Volteer was reading a book on the Life of Malefor, before and after he became the Dark Master. Volteer, as vigilant as ever, saw the pair of dragons and the yellow glowing bug fly in behind them.

"Hello young dragons, what brings you here so early?" Volteer inquired.

"We came to ask you where the dining hall is. We haven't had much of a chance for a tour." Spyro replied, a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh yes, of course! Myself and the Guardians were planning to give you a tour later today, after you met some of the other dragons in the city. I am sure in the few days, Warfang will be the most stupendous, splendid, and marvelous place you have ever been!" Volteer was almost shouting in excitement.

"Thanks, we would love the tour, but for now can you just show us where to eat?" Cynder asked politely, stopping the electricity guardian from rambling on again.

"Of course, you young dragons must be hungry, I will show you to our dining hall." Volteer walked out of the room, followed by Spyro, Cynder, and then Sparx. Through the whole conversation, Cyril just snored on his pillow, happy in his own little world of dreams.

2.

Six young dragons walked along the empty morning streets of Warfang. All of them were ecstatic, because they were an their way to the temple to meet the legendary purple dragon. All of them, except one.

"I can't believe we're going to meet the one who just saved the world! This is so exciting!" One of them was practically shouting.

"We know, you're going to wake everyone in the city if you don't stop shouting!" Another responded.

"Hey guys! There's the temple!" A third told the rest. They all broke into a sprint except for one, who didn't even care about the whole ordeal. He was just tagging along for the company.

The large group entered through the front double doors of the Temple. All of them were awed by what they saw. It was the same room Spyro and Cynder had seen yesterday after returning to the City.

"Ah, there you kids are, I almost thought you had forgotten." Terrador's loud voice boomed. All of the younger dragons were filled with pride at being able to meet the Guardian. Going into the Temple and meeting the Guardians was a high and rare honor for an adult dragon, even rarer for kids their age.

"Hello Master Terrador" all of them greeted the large earth guardian.

"Lets not waste any time here, we will go to see Spyro and Cynder immediately" He told them, motioning them to follow.

Terrador heard a couple whispers, but couldn't make out any words for himself. Behind him, the conversation held many questions that were not answered yet.

"Who is Spyro?" was one question. "What do you think the purple dragon will be like?" was another. "Does he mean the Cynder?". That and other questions were asked, but again, none had answers.

They continued down the hall until they arrived in the dining hall, where Spyro and Cynder were still eating. Four of them gasped, one ran immediately in his direction, and the last just rolled his eyes.

"h-h-h-i-i-i..." The one that ran over to him stuttered. Spyro, who had been talking to Cynder, turned and met the blue eyes of a pink dragon.

"Hello, who are you?" Spyro asked politely.

"M-m-m-y-y-y na-m-e is E-e-ember" she replied very timidly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Spyro" he answered, raising a paw for her to shake. In pure joy, Ember jumped and tackled him off the cushion he had been sitting on and into the floor.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting you! The purple dragon!" she cheered as she squeezed him do tight he couldn't breath.

"Help... Me... Cynder" Spyro started to say, but Cynder, out of jealously, was already on it.

"Alright, that's enough!" Cynder was almost shouting as she pulled Spyro out of the grasp of Ember.

"Who do you think you are coming in the way of me and my love?" Ember shouted back after she had gotten back on her feet. By now, the rest of the group was surrounding the arguing dragonesses, waiting to see what would happen. But Terrador stopped them before they broke out into an all-out brawl.

"That is enough!" Terrador's firm and loud voice echoed in the almost empty dining hall. "This is the Dragon Temple of Warfang, and I expect you to act more mature, is that understood?" Terrador raised his brow. The two young dragonesses stared at each other for a moment before turning their gazes towards Terrador.

"Yes, sir" They said simultaneously. Taking one last glance at each other, they split off in different directions, Cynder towards Spyro, and Ember towards her group of friends. Cynder knew she would have some obstacles getting to Spyro.

"Terrador, Volteer told us earlier that we were to meet some of the younger dragons in the city. Is it safe to say this is them?" Spyro asked, still a little confused from being tackled in the middle of his meal.

"Yes, Spyro, these are the only dragons in the city the same age as you and Cynder." Terrador told Spyro, looking a little depressed.

"Wait a minute… did you say Cynder? Like _the _Cynder?" Another dragon, a crimson-red one, was asking, looking a little fearful at the thought of the most feared dragoness in the dragon realms standing next to the savior of their world.

"Yes, Flame, this is Cynder, the same Cynder you have all heard of. I would tell you why she is here, but I think she would want to tell you herself." Terrador answered, still looking depressed as thoughts of the war still ran through his head.

Cynder shifted a little closer to Spyro as the group of young dragons all shot accusing glares at her.

"You… I saw you burn down my whole village!" An olive-green dragon shouted and charged Cynder. He was about to hit her head on, but Spyro stepped in front of her and used his wings to easily block the dragons attack.

"What? You are protecting her?" The dark green dragon sputtered, still recovering from the attack. "After all she has done? You were supposed to have saved this world from the Dark Master, but you don't rid the world of her!" He was now screaming at Spyro.

"That is enough!" Terrador repeated. "I will not say this again! You are in the Temple, and you will act appropriately. Is that understood!" His loud voice echoed through the halls of the Temple.

At first Spyro and the olive scaled dragon just looked at their paws, but eventually muttered "yes, master Terrador."

"Good. Now Cynder, why don't you tell us why you are here?" Terrador asked her.

"I'm not proud of the things I've done." Cynder started. "On the night of the raid on the Dragon Temple, my egg was taken by Gaul, the ape leader. He took me to Malefor, who corrupted me with dark magic, and my body aged into the size of a full-grown dragon. I was turned into the monster many of you have probably seen, and I had no control or memory of what happened while I was evil except what I have been told." She finished with tears in her eyes. Spyro placed a comforting wing over her and held her close so she wouldn't break down in front of the other dragons.

"After I defeated her adult form in Convexity, the evil was thrown out of her. She shrank back to the size of a ten-year-old* dragon, and I rescued her and brought her back to the Dragon Temple." Spyro told the small group. Five of the dragons looked convinced, while the olive-scaled dragon still held his glare, but he said nothing.

"Now that we got out of the way, why don't we introduce each other." Terrador butted in.

"Okay then, I go first." The crimson dragon said. "I'm Flame. Nice to meet you Spyro, Cynder." He said and shook each of their paws. Cynder had recovered enough to move out from under Spyro's wing and shake his hand.

Flame had crimson-red scales, a dirty yellow crest and chest scales, and golden orange eyes, obviously a fire-breather. Flame was a kind and care-free dragon. No one ever saw him down, in fact, it seemed he never stopped smiling.

"You already know me Spyro" Ember stated with a flirty look in her eyes. She, too, was a fire breather, but had pale-pink scales and azure eyes versus Flame's dark red scales and orange eyes. She did have the same golden-yellow color crest and chest scales. Ember, even though had never met the legendary purple dragon until now, was obviously head-over-heels in love with him. She talked about nothing other than him and how they would meet someday and fall in love.

"Hi, I'm Natalie!" A grass green dragoness greeted Spyro and Cynder. She was the type of dragoness that was always ready for an adventure. She was constantly getting into trouble by exploring parts of the city she wasn't allowed in and leaving the city to explore the forest. She was also in love with Spyro, but was much better at hiding it, unlike Ember.

Spyro looked over at an ice dragon standing next to her, but he didn't seem to notice. Natalie nudged him with her wing barb and he looked up to see Spyro staring at him.

"Hi, I'm Austin." He almost whispered. Austin, an electric-blue ice dragon. He was very mellow, even for an ice dragon. Austin was almost always thinking quietly to himself and was very bright in class. He was also a rule-follower, never even thinking about doing something he was not supposed to do.

Spyro's gaze drifted towards the olive-green dragon that attacked Cynder. The dragon glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" The olive dragon sneered. Connor was also an earth dragon, but an olive green instead of Natalie's brighter shade. He was very cocky for his size, but could always back it up with his power. Connor often got into fights with other dragons his age, and was very moody. He was the only dragon that was not impressed with the purple dragon's feats in the group, and maybe even in the whole city.

"Okay, but were still missing one dragon." Natalie said jokingly and nudged the yellow and orange dragoness trying to shield herself from Spyro's gaze.

"Oh, hi. I'm Isabella." She said a little shakily. Isabella was a shy but curious electricity dragon. She had pale-yellow scales and a bright orange underbelly. She was probably the only single dragoness in the city that didn't have a crush on the legend. That morning, Isabella was the only one scared to meet Spyro. She was nervous that somehow she would get on the purple dragon's bad side without her knowing, making her a laughing stock in Warfang. Bun, she wasn't as scared, because instead of something disapproving, he gently smiled at her.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you." Spyro greeted. "I'm Spyro." he said with a smile. Flame, Natalie, Austin and Isabella smiled back. Ember gave him a flirtatious stare, and Connor just snorted.

"So, now that we all know each other, why don't we start on the tour?" Terrador suggested. The younger dragons all nodded as Terrador turned for the door.

A few minutes later, the nine dragons were all walking down one of the major streets of the city, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. But hiding from fans is hard when you are all purple.

"It's him!" A teenage dragon shouted as soon as he spotted a glimpse of purple scales. After about three seconds, a group of dragons and moles were gathered around the small group.

"Move! Out of the way! Make way!" Terrador shouted at the small crowd. They backed up enough for the humongous dragon and the eight younger dragons to fit through, but followed them at a distance for the rest of the walk.

After another five minutes of dodging crowds and taking shortcuts and side roads, they arrived at their destination.

"Our first stop, the greatest compilation of books known to dragon kind, the Library of Warfang. This library has over sixteen thousand books available to rent at any time. If you ever need any information at all, this is your best bet on finding what your looking for." Terrador explained.

Spyro and Cynder were in awe at the sheer size of the building. It was probably one of the tallest buildings in the city, maybe the tallest. It was a cream color and the windows were ale surrounded in gold. One of the biggest features was the entryway. The library had gigantic double mahogany wood doors that could fit roughly the height of something five times the height of a full grown dragon.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Terrador asked. Spyro and Cynder, who had obviously never seen the building, were at a loss for words. Flame, like all the other dragons in the group, had seen and been in the building on many occasions before, so he was quick to move on.

"Why don't we go check on some of the other things first, Master Terrador. We can bring them back later to show them how to rent books." He suggested. Spyro nodded in agreement, while Cynder moved next to him to start a conversation. But unfortunately for her, Ember beat her to it.

"So Spyro, will you tell me the story of how you defeated the Dark Master?" She pleaded. Spyro was a little more than hesitant, not liking to bring up the war after it was over, but he submitted to her pleading eyes.

"All right, but I'll tell you later, I don't want to repeat the story to everyone." He said, glancing back at Cynder. "Cynder, do you want to help tell everyone the story of how _we _defeated Malefor?" Spyro asked, emphasizing _we_ so he made it clear he didn't do it alone. She gave him a gentle smile and told him "I would." She had completely forgotten all her fears from last night.

Ember cursed silently to herself. She had been planning to get her and Spyro alone. "Damn, getting to Spyro will be harder than I thought. If I can just get the black demon out of the picture, there will be no competition for me!" She thought triumphantly to herself.

"Well, I have some things to attend to. I trust if I give you the list of places Spyro and Cynder should see, you can finish giving the tour to them?" He asked the group, minus Spyro and Cynder. They all nodded in agreement, except for Connor, who looked as disinterested as all ways.

"Sure Master Terrador." Flame answered for the group.

"Good, if you need me for anything, I will be at the Temple" Terrador told them and jumped into the air, flying towards the Temple.

"Ok then, lets see where to go first." Flame mumbled to himself as he skimmed the paper with the places to show Spyro and Cynder on the tour. He decided to show them the most interesting place on the list.

"All right, off to the elemental ball field." He stated to the group.

"The field! That's my favorite place in the city!" Ember shouted gleefully. "That's my favorite place in the whole city! I'm not so good at it, but I love to watch the boys play it. I bet you're the best in the world at it Spyro." She stared hopefully at Spyro, but he just had a blank stare.

"What's elemental ball?" Spyro finally voice the question in his head. The whole group looked shell-shocked at the question.

"What? You don't know what elemental ball is?!" Natalie screamed. She had never heard of a dragon who didn't know what elemental ball is, and much less expected it from the legendary purple dragon.

"Well, If ya don't know, well just have to show you!" Flame shouted as he darted down the nearest alleyway.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Austin yelled after him and took off in the same direction Flame had seconds earlier, followed by Ember, Isabella, Spyro and Cynder. Connor just snorted and leisurely towards the gigantic field.

The run was only about three minutes, but everyone but Spyro and Cynder were out of breath. Being ex-warriors, they had to have the best physical condition possible to survive out in the harsh world outside the walls. But those times were gone, It was just them and the City. The only thing between Spyro and Cynder and a normal teenage dragon's life was the purple that coated his body.

The six dragons walked slowly into the Warfang Arena, which held almost all major events such as the Guardians addressing the citizens to local bands getting a gig. Once inside, they followed a couple of signs to the elemental ball field.

The field was bigger than Spyro and Cynder had expected. The field was about sixty by thirty feet in area*. There were white lines running across the edges of the field to signal the boundaries. Surrounding the field were about five thousand cushions, different from the ones Spyro and Cynder had used in the Temple. These were all a bright orange and were nailed to the floor so they wouldn't be moved. There was a ceiling, but it was made of glass so the sun was able to come through, but could also hold off bad weather. On the wall as high up as possible, was a mechanical landing pad. That way, dragons could fly in and out of the closed arena, but it could be closed to keep out bad weather, like the roof.

While walking towards the middle of the field, Flame started to explain the rules of the game to Spyro and Cynder, who were still looking around in wonder as they examined the game arena.

"The rules are easy." Flame started explaining, using his fingers to count the rules as he went. "First, you can use your elements and your body, but you cant use anything else, like sticks. Next, the balls we use is special. They start off grey, and when you hit them with your element, they changes color to match your element, unless both dragons use the same element. The ball will only change color if you use a certain attack for your element, like an earth missile, or a bolt of electricity. If you hit them with your body, it changes back to grey, unless its your color. The ball has to be grey before you can change it to your color. To score a point, you have to get a ball of your color into the net on the other side of the field. You lose one pint of you hit the ball in while its still grey, and two if it's the other dragon's color. The first one to get all the balls to their color wins!" Flame finished. But suddenly, a thought struck him. "So, since you use every element, what are you gonna do? I guess you can either take on four of us, or only use one element. Your choice."

Spyro thought for a second, but decided quickly.

"I think I'll only use one element, since this is my first time." Spyro answered.

"Okay then, who wants to play against Spyro first?" Flame said loudly so the three chatting dragons behind him could hear his question. They all thought it was a ridiculous to go up against the purple dragon himself, even if he had never played before. But before anyone could reply, a voice from the other side of the field.

"I will take on the _legendary_ savior of the world." Connor sneered, with heavy confidence and sarcasm in his voice. Everyone knew he was one of the best players in the city of his age, and only ever lost to the members of the pro team, made up of full-grown adult dragons.

"Okay, I guess I play Connor." He stated cheerfully, ignoring the sarcasm. "I'll use ice this game." He told Flame while he and his opponent walked slowly towards the opposite sides of the field. Flame then started the count-off. "3..." he shouted out across the field.

"2..." He shouted again to the opponents, who were now taking up a stance and readying themselves.

"You're going down." Connor sneered at Spyro, but he just smiled back and kept his stance up.

"1..." Flame shouted again. Both dragon stared each other down, muscles tensed, ready to run towards the stone spheres in the center of the arena, not daring to flinch until they heard Flame start the game, and that's just what he did.

"GO!" Flame shouted at the top of his lungs. Both dragons became a streak of scales as they ran towards the eight balls in the middle of the field. Spyro was there with a decent amount of time to spare, and was able to get one ball in the air and change it to blue before Connor could get to him.

Connor used his earth to shoot a rock pillar out of the ground and hit the ball back to Spyro's side of the field, but they were still blue. He easily used his paws to hit the ball fast enough past the dark green dragon's head and into the goal, scoring the first point.

"Not bad, but you still haven't seen my moves!" Connor yelled at him and ran to get another ball from the center. Connor was a lot closer, so Spyro had not wasted his energy trying to meet him in the center. As the determined earth dragon had reached his destination, he hurriedly use the earth to launch the remaining seven balls at Spyro. But the certain attack he used did not change the balls to green

Time seemed to slow down for Spyro, except for the fact that he wasn't slowed down like everything else. Without even thinking what was going on, he ignored the slowed shouts from Cynder and the others on the sidelines and shot seven ice missiles at the oncoming balls. Time suddenly sped up, returning to it's old speed. All seven icicles hit their mark, sending the now blue balls back at Connor's goal. So surprised his attack had no effect on the purple-scaled dragon, he had no time to even stop one of the round projectiles as they hammered through the net and into the wall behind what was left of Connor's goal.

At first, everyone was too shocked to say anything. But finally, Ember snapped out of her trance and ran to hug Spyro like she had not more than an hour ago.

"You did it Spyro! I knew you would win!" Ember squealed as she squeezed the air out of Spyro… again. The only difference this time was it was Connor to pry Ember off of Spyro.

"You… how is that possible? You hit seven balls flying at you with perfect accuracy! You cheated! I don't know how, but I will find out!" He snapped and flew out the landing pad. While Connor angrily stormed out, everyone else was staring at him in awe, with the exception of Ember who was sitting close to him showering him with comments. They were too close, in Spyro's option. They were barely an inch apart, and Their scales touched every time one of them took a breath.

"So," Spyro thought aloud. "What's the next place on our list?" he asked Flame. Flame was still in awe at how fast Spyro had been able to aim and fire at all seven of the elemental balls flying at him at the same time. Still half in his thoughts, he ran his claw over the page.

"Uh… let's see here… Ah! Next stop is the School." Flame told them. Spyro and Cynder nodded in acknowledgement as the pair and the rest of their little group followed Flame through the long hallways until they were back outside. Unnoticed to Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame, The other three members of their little group had been to astonished at what happened at the game to do or say anything, other than follow the legend from behind.

_*Spyro and Cynder are thirteen now because they were ten at the time Ignitus found Spyro, and he and Cynder were trapped in the crystal for three years. This is in my version of the story, not the actual Legend of Spyro trilogy._

*****_Yah, I use the Customary system. I live in America, so deal with it!_

**A/N Again, sorry for the long wait, : (. I will probably be able to write at least 3000 word chapters by every weekend once I get my laptop back during the school week! : ) ! Please write those reviews, and don't forget to PM, favorite and follow both me and the story!**

**P.S. For the hardcore Spyro and Crash type fans, I will give you a surprise if you can guess what game (and bonus points for where and when) helped me come up with the idea for elemental ball!**


	6. Dealing with Issues

**Dealing with Problems**

**Yay! Fast Chapter! I felt like I had to do one because it took me so long to post my last one. Just wanted to say, kudos to Traveling Master, who was the only one able to get where and when the elemental ball idea came from this chapter was posted. The basic idea came from Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex. If you look up the first boss on YouTube, you can see how they are the same. Yah, not much of a surprise, just get mentioned, and INTERNET CAKE :o ! And Cynder3er, please write another review and use a profile so I can respond to you. Thanks.**

1.

Just after he had flown away from Spyro and the rest of the group, Connor had fled to the top of the Clock Tower in the center of the city. He landed on the little ridge a couple feet under the frame of the giant clock. Once he made sure he wouldn't fall off the small surface, he brainstormed ideas on how Spyro had possibly beaten one of the best players in the city his first time ever playing.

"There's no way!" He thought to himself. "Not even the _legendary_ purple dragon could shoot that fast and accurate. He had to have done something to cheat." But no matter how long or hard he thought, he could not come up with even one way he could have altered those shots.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" He shouted aloud. "There's no way! This is not possible!" But he was too high up for anyone to hear him. He just sat there, angry and confused, until the rain clouds blew in.

2.

Flame had led Spyro and Cynder all over town. Since they had left the arena, they had been to several restaurants, the School of Spyro, which had been originally named School of Malefor, and had been shown how the defenses on the giant wall that protected the city worked, along with countless other places. Flame had wanted to show Spyro and Cynder around in the Fight arena, but there was a note that said to not, and the Guardians would.

Spyro barely paid any attention, because he was swarmed by what seemed like thousands of Embers, when there was really only one. She would ask a question about him, and as soon as he finished the answer, the would give him another. A couple times he had attempted to get away from her and talk to Cynder, but every time, Ember had moved in and gently nudged him to ask another question.

It was about three when the clouds started to darken, and a half an hour later, it began to drizzle. Flame had suggested they go inside the library now, and no one wanted to get wet, so they had ran full sprint, reaching the building bout five seconds before it had started to pour.

As they walked inside, Spyro noticed two things instantly. The first was the bookshelves were not only very wide, but some went from the floor to the ceiling. The other, which was more important to him, was that Ember had wondered off for a moment, giving Spyro the chance to get to Cynder.

"Hey, Cynder." Spyro whispered, careful not to be too loud to others still reading in the library. Cynder, who had thought Spyro was still being bombarded by Ember's non-stop questions, jumped slightly when she heard her name.

"Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He apologized. Cynder blushed slightly, but the rosy color wasn't visible under her black scales.

"Hey Spyro! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said a little too loudly, earning a chorus of _sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh_'s from most of the people in the library. "Now, what do you want?" She said, a little quieter this time.

"I just wanted to talk." He responded, but Cynder snorted.

"Why don't you go talk to 20 questions over there?" Cynder asked, a slight hint of jealousy in her tone as she raised a claw towards Ember. As if on cue, she came bounding over as soon as Cynder put her claw down.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii, Spyro." She chirped and jumped into place next to Spyro. He sighed.

"Ember, do you mind? I'm going to talk to Cynder for a while." He told her, but she put on a pout-y face.

"Why would you want to talk to her? She's like the female devil." Ember said loud enough for Cynder to hear her. Cynder almost turned around and ripped her throat out, but she held herself and instead clenched her fangs and claws.

"Ember! Why would you say that? She just helped save the world, and you're still holding a grudge because of something the Dark Master did to her?" Spyro asked, and Ember immediately was overcome with sadness. Not for Cynder, but for getting on her hero's bad side.

Cynder suddenly was hit with a wave of guilt. She had remembered the time just a short while ago she and Spyro had defeated Malefor and Spyro had pulled the world back together. But she also remembered when Malefor had turned her back against Spyro and into her evil adult form. Only those eight words Spyro had muttered while she was beating the crap out of him had snapped her out of it. _Because I have nothing left to fight for_, he had said. It was then she knew for certain that the feeling she had for him since she was rescued in convexity was her love for him.

"I'm sorry, Spyro." Ember mumbled turned to leave, but Spyro stopped her before she could.

"No, Ember, I didn't say that to be mean, I just want you to know that Cynder isn't bad, and never was bad by her own choice." He told her. Ember smiled slightly and left, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone again.

"Sorry she said that about you." Spyro apologized, but Cynder just shrugged it off.

"I know you are, but I accept the fact that live will be hard until everybody knows what happened." She told Spyro. He was a little surprised by her sudden bravery, but he knew she was also a very brave dragoness.

"Ok, just know that it wont be for long. I'll tell everyone that dares challenge you what happened, even do it on stage if I have to. Eventually, no one will ever treat you like that again." Spyro said confidently. Cynder was at a loss for words. He cared about her so much, and just last night she was thinking that he would never want to see her again.

_A good friend I am,_ she thought to herself while meeting Spyro's no longer serious face.

"Come on, let's go catch up with the rest of the group." He said, leaving the depressing conversation they were just having behind. She smiled, and they both bounded over to the group of their new friends.

"Okay, now that we've done some exploring, why don't I show you how to check out books. You'll need to know one you get into school to be able to-" Flame hadn't been able to finish before Spyro interrupted.

"School? Were going to go to school?" Spyro asked, thinking that he wouldn't need to know anything more after defeating the Dark Master himself.

"I don't know, just assumed your about the same age as us, you would go to school with us." Flame responded. Spyro made a mental note to take that up with the Guardians. "Anyway, you should know how to check out books anyway, whether it's for school or just because you're bored."

"All right then, show us the way, O Great Master Flame." Cynder interrupted with a mocking bow, a little to Flame's irritation, but he let it slide.

"Okay, first and most obvious, you have to find a book." Flame stated matter-of-factly. As he continued mentoring the purple and black dragons, the rest of the group broke off to have their own side-conversation.

"Have you ever seen anyone move that fast?" Austin questioned quietly, trying not to get the attention of Spyro or any of the readers nearby.

"I certainly haven't" Natalie responded. "I didn't even know that it was possible to move that fast before today."

"Never." Isabella butted in to the conversation. "_No_ one has ever seen any dragon move that fast." She knew that because she was a major bookworm. In the library's records, you could see she had checked out almost every book in the library. If anyone needed help with anything school-related, they would immediately run to her.

"Well, it's possible, we watched it for ourselves. You think we should ask him how he did it?" Natalie said with a grin. She thought about showing up every boy in school with moves she had learned from the purple dragon _personally._ That also made her think, what would happed when she went back to school. The girls world probably crowd her and the other dragons closer to Spyro, if they couldn't get to Spyro themselves.

"I don't think we should." Austin said, tearing Natalie from her private thoughts. "He might get mad that we ask for his secrets after he just saved the world. We should at least get to know him better first."

"Yeah, maybe we should." Natalie said quietly, the idea of getting to know Spyro better was enticing to her. She wanted to say more, but she was interrupted by a voice that was outside the conversation.

"C'mon! Were going to see the Guardians. We've been everywhere on the list." Flame told the three dragons and walked towards the door with Spyro, Cynder and Ember trailing close behind. Ember was close to Spyro's side, and Cynder was on his other, but not as close.

The three met eyes, silently agreeing to continue the conversation later, and then ran out the door after them.

**I need help! If anyone knows how or what system (preferably free) to use to draw pictures on the computer, I will give them whatever they want (not really), and I will start posting pictures of my story on deviantART. I already have a profile, but its empty and useless… for now. Please help me and review, favorite, follow, do whatever you want to do. Peace!**


	7. Trouble With Fans

**Trouble with Fans**

**Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I also got a lot more help than I thought my cry for help would get me. Thanks to all of you faithful followers! And for anyone who cares, I am making this stuff up as I type. No planning whatsoever. So if anyone wanted to shoot me some ideas in the form of a PM or review, I will probably put them into the story. If I pick your idea, I will mention you in a chapter and you have the happiness of knowing you helped your favorite author.**

**P.S. Yay! More OC's this chapter! (I don't think these dragonesses are too original, so if I accidentally took an OC, please tell me and I will change them. Do it soon, these new characters will probably last a lot of the story.)**

1.

The group of seven young dragons were on their way to the Temple. Ember was up against Spyro, again, and he was talking to Cynder, who was on his other side. Cynder secretly was burning with jealousy, but she didn't let Spyro see any of it, so she kept up a conversation with him. Flame, Isabella, Austin and Natalie were in front of them, leading the way to the Temple and quietly chatting to themselves. The whole group was unaware of the three sets of eyes watching them from a nearby rooftop.

As they made their way towards the Temple, the eyes and their owners took off after them, but were careful to not be seen.

Spyro was talking to Cynder, and Ember still snuggled tight next to him, when he heard something out of place. He stopped for a second to listen, but he didn't hear it again.

Cynder and Ember were both confused to why Spyro had stopped. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Cynder spoke up.

"What's wrong Spyro?" She asked, but Spyro just shook his head.

"I thought I heard someone." He told her. He listened for a few more seconds before Cynder spoke up again.

"Spyro, were in the city now, there's dragons everywhere. Its probably just someone just walking by." She coaxed, until Spyro was sure he had heard nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. They continued after the others, when Spyro saw a shadow move across a rooftop up ahead of them.

"Ok, now I know there's something there." He said aloud, shrugging off Ember and spreading his wings. He launched into the air and quickly landed on the roof of the closest house. Spyro darted to where he had seen the shadow. When he made it there, he at first saw nothing, but under closer observation, saw a glimpse of sky blue scales. Spyro took to the air again to follow. Due to years of constant flying in the war, he had strong wings, capable of easily catching up to the fleeing dragonesses.

Spyro rounded a corner and saw three fleeing dragonesses. He sped across the remaining space between them and leapt over them and landed on the roof ahead. The three female dragons skidded to a halt in front of the purple-scaled dragon and looked away shyly.

"Who are you, and why were you following us?" Spyro asked, politely but sternly. One of the group slowly stepped up, keeping her gaze at the ground.

"Sorry, we'll get out of your way." She said and started to walk away, but he stopped her with a paw.

"No, don't leave. I didn't mean to scare you away. I just wanted to know why you're the following us." Spyro asked again, gentle enough to keep her gaze.

"We just really wanted to meet you. You are our hero. But we thought you would be to busy or we would be too unimportant for you to talk to us." Another of the girls said, stepping forward.

"Why would you think you were too unimportant to talk to me?" Spyro continued his questions.

"Because you're the legendary purple dragon. You were destined to save the world before you were even born, you defeated the most evil dragon to had ever existed, and you pulled the world back together. Were just a couple of schoolgirls." The third dragoness answered. Spyro was slightly shocked on how fast the tales of his heroic deeds had spread, but even more shocked at how the dragonesses treated themselves as if they were dirt compared to him.

"You don't need to think I'm better," He told them sternly. The three girls nodded and smiled shyly. They turned to leave, but he still had one more question.

"Umm… You never told me your names." Spyro yelled after them, and they all blushed at the idea of the purple dragon wanting to know their names.

"My name is Crystal." Said the sky blue dragoness, then gestured to the orange dragoness to her left. "This is Sarah," She then gestured to the emerald dragoness to her left. "And this is Gwen." She finished, and Crystals' friends nodded shyly and turned to walk away.

Spyro smiled brightly and went down to join the rest of the group. When he returned, all of his friends were staring at him for an answer as to why he had taken off.

"What was that all about?" Cynder asked concern in her voice.

"Yah, you just took off without us." Ember echoed Cynder's worry, hoping for an answer. Spyro sighed quietly.

"It was nothing." He told them. "Just a couple of fans." Everyone except for Cynder and Ember were satisfied with that answer. From what Spyro could tell, Cynder was curious as to who the fans were, and Ember was jealous that he was sharing himself with other people.

"Oh, really." Ember said. "If they were just fans, then why were you gone so long?" She questioned.

"They seemed nice, so I introduced myself." Spyro responded, sounding slightly annoyed at all the questions he was getting.

"Off that topic," Austin interrupted. "We should get to the temple before it starts pouring rain again." Natalie and Isabella agreed with a slight nod of their heads, and Spyro was thankful he didn't have to answer any more questions.

2.

Connor flew above the city, searching for Spyro. He had accepted his defeat, but he had not accepted the way he had been beaten. Connor was finally ready to confront him and ask how he had pulled off his stunt when he spotted Cynder rounding a corner. Without a doubt in his mind, he sped towards her, knowing Spyro had to he with her.

Once he had gotten close enough to see the purple scaled dragon, he opened his mouth to shout. But before he could, he saw Spyro suddenly stop. He took to the air and landed on top of the nearest building.

Curiosity overtaking him, he followed Spyro down to the roof, but did it quickly enough that no one noticed.

Connor quickly hid from sight. Making sure no one saw him, he bounded across a couple rooftops until he saw Spyro standing in front of three dragonesses. He could make out the conversation, but had to listen carefully to be able to.

"..didn't mean to scare you away. I just wanted to know why you're the following us." He heard Spyro ask.

"We just really wanted to meet you. You are our hero. But we thought you would be to busy or we would be too unimportant for you to talk to us." He made out the voice of Sarah, a girl whom he went to school with. He had a slight crush on her, but it wasn't obvious enough that anyone could notice. Whenever someone brought up anything about love around him, he would hide all emotion with an angry snarl and leave the group.

"Why would you think you were too unimportant to talk to me?" Spyro asked the girls, and jealousy kindled in his chest. The thought of the three dragonesses thinking they were unworthy to the purple freak of nature was ridiculous, but he noticed as the conversation went on, was true.

"Because you're the legendary purple dragon. You were destined to save the world before you were even born, you defeated the most evil dragon to had ever existed, and you pulled the world back together. Were just a couple of schoolgirls." That was the last straw for Connor. He knew he had to get revenge on Spyro.

_So, he thinks he's better than everyone else,_ Connor said in his own thoughts._ Just because he was born with this _special ability_ that makes him stronger than the rest of us? I'll show him. I know! I'll challenge him to a sparring match tomorrow. If he says no, I can rub it in his face! And If he says yes, he'll be in for it._ He chuckled to himself, oblivious to the rest of the conversation happening ten feet away.

**By the way, there is a poll on my and Dragon Outcast's profiles. Me and him are going to build a petition and send it to Activision for cancelling The Legend of Spyro 3D. I have read they are planning to make another Spyro movie, and possibly a TV show, but base it on Skylanders, instead. There is a link to the petition, created by me, in my profile. If you are a true Spyro fan, you will do your part to bring it back.**


	8. Starting School

**Starting School**

**Hello Again! I'm at 32 reviews! Way more than I was expecting (about 10 by the end of the story). Because of this, I will tell you the story is a long ways from finishing, and I will try to make the chapters longer (about 2500 words each), but not this one, because I had to move. I had no time to write (and I apologize), so enjoy the chapter I gave you!**

**(P.S. I love parenthesis!)**

**[P.S.S. And brackets!]**

**{P.S.S.S. And these thingies too!}**

**([{P.S.S.S.S. I still need help writing my chapters! Please give me your ideas and the updates will come much faster! I type as soon as I come up with an idea, so the story will probably be better and more organized if you guys help out.)]}**

**P.S.S.S.S.S. I would still like people like Cynder3er and Bladewillnotbow to make a profile so I can respond. Please do.**

1.

The large group of young dragons walked through the doors of the temple. They quickly made their way towards where they knew the Guardians chambers to be to find the three older dragons standing around the pool of visions, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer arguing about the exact thing they came to ask.

"Yes, I know they're capable, but they returned from a life of war and bloodshed for over four years. I think we could let them rest for a while." Terrador's deep voice rumbled.

"Capable of what?" Spyro asked. Hearing his voice, Terrador turned to see the young dragons staring up at him questioningly. While he thought about telling them about the situation, Cyril came up with a solution.

"Terrador, why don't we ask them? If they are ready, they can take up their new positions at the School, if not, no harm no foul." He asked the green Guardian. After thinking about it for a minute, he came to a decision.

"Spyro, Cynder, we would like to know if you would want to teach a fighting class at the school." Terrador finally asked them. "Of course, we would completely understand if you don't want to. You two have gone through enough fighting."

"I would love to, Cynder?" Spyro asked her. She smiled brightly.

"Of course! The least we can do to help right now is to help the younger dragons of the city to protect themselves. There might be some fragments of Malefor's army left roaming around." She answered, filled with enthusiasm. Terrador chuckled to himself quietly.

"No, no. You wouldn't be teaching the youngsters, you would have the much older and experienced class, made up mostly of dragons in their prime, but were not old enough just yet to join in the war." He explained. Spyro and Cynder were in shock, while the rest of their friends were just surprised.

"Why do you want us to teach the advanced class? Aren't they better than us?" Cynder asked, still slightly in shock at being asked to train dragons almost twice his age and size.

"Not in the slightest. Anyone who could defeat the Dark Master and pull the world back together could easily best anyone of them." Cyril commented, leaving Spyro to slightly blush at the praise.

"Yes, while what Cyril is true, you will also be teaching the class that's a little older than you." Terrador continued. "Meaning you will you will also be teaching you're friends here, and all the others in the city their age. Also don't forget, you still have to go to other classes. You're experience in fighting does not give you an excuse to not learn anything else." Spyro and Cynder were happy to be with their friends and their friends were happy to have them as teachers. While they were talking it over, they were interrupted by someone Spyro had completely forgotten about.

"Hey, what about me!" A small but angry voice shouted from down the hall, floating over to the group of dragons.

"Sparx! Where have you been?" Spyro asked. Sparx hovered over to the side of his head.

"I was in the dining hall getting some fruit! I saw you get tackled by that it little pink she-dragon. I thought nothing of it, you know, fans and such. But I come back five minutes later, and you and all you're new friends are gone." He recounted, more jokingly than angry.

"Sorry, I don't know we forgot about you when you're never quiet." Cynder joked, earning a disapproving glare from the yellow dragonfly.

"I'm guessing this is Sparx?" Austin asked, picking up on what was being said in the conversation.

"Yeah, that's Sparx. He's my brother." Spyro told them, getting confused faces as a response.

"Yeah, long story, I'll tell you later. Sparx, this is Flame, Ember, Austin, Natalie, and Isabella." He introduced, pointing out each specific dragon as he told him their names. They all waved or nodded when they were pointed at, telling Sparx exactly who was who. This didn't help, Sparx being Sparx.

"So… you're Ember and you're Flame," Asked, switching the two around. "You're Maggie?" He asked Natalie, "You're Texas," He asked Austin, "And you're Isabella." He finished, only getting Isabella's name right.

"Not even close." Austin told him, shaking his head.

"All right, we can learn names better later. Terrador, when do we start teaching?" Cynder stopped the argument, silencing Sparx before he could get out anything.

"Well, the others are in school right now. We gave these young dragons the day off to give you the tour today. The first class should be ending about now, and combat class is second. We could go introduce you and you could start now?" Terrador offered, and both Spyro and Cynder quickly agreed.

The eleven dragons plus a dragonfly walked through the Temple and out onto the main street, making their way towards the school, which actually turned out to be called the Warfang Academy. On their way, Spyro and Cynder askedd a couple questions on what they had to do, a couple about the school itself. They learned the name "School of Spyro" was just a name given to the school by the students, most of them adoring the savior of the world. As they walked in, they were greeted by a swarm of dragons of all age and color, rushing as to not be late to their next class.

The large group had enough space to move with the Guardians making a path in the sea of bodies. All around them, there was students noticing the Guardians, the most respected dragons in the city, moving along with the purple dragon, the most powerful dragon in the city. This brought up many questions, such as "What are the Guardians doing at the school?" and "What's the purple dragon doing here?" This much attention made Spyro slightly uncomfortable, but the group moved quickly enough that he wasn't torn to shreds by fan girls.

The mixed group of dragons ended up in the training room, where there was already about ten dragons spread out around the room of all different elements like the halls, but this time, they were all about the same size.

"Spyro, Cynder, this is the class you will be teaching." Terrador explained. He then handed both of them a sheet of paper. "Here is your guide on what to teach them. Very simple job, just make sure all of the students know these moves by the end of the week. If one student learns them all early, just help them with random elemental attacks. Have fun!" He finished, then left with the other guardians.

"Okay then, shouldn't be too hard. Just need to teach all of these dragons how to complete all seven of these combat maneuvers." Cynder said, a little bit of her optimism gone now that she and Spyro were on their own to teach a full class of dragons. They began to go over the when a familiar voice called out for the purple dragon.

"Hey Spyro!" Connor called, happier than usual.

2.

Connor was soaring above the busy streets of the city, trying to get to the training classroom at the school. He knew, even with the power he already had, he would need to train to be able to defeat the purple dragon he hated most.

Connor flew for a couple minutes, then touched down in the courtyard at the back of the school. He quickly made his way inside and hurried towards the training room, he heard rumors of Spyro and Cynder supposedly teaching the eighth-grade class at the school. He smiled softly, but slightly mischievously to himself. _If these rumors were true, I could not only show up the legendary purple dragon, but show him up in front of the whole grade! This will be perfect!_ He thought to himself, half in his thoughts and the other half trying to navigate himself to his destination.

Connor arrived at the training room. He knew this time of the day was the history lesson for the rest of his class, so he could practice alone, like he preferred to do. He willed several targets to pop up around the room, and eight ape-shaped bags of hay appeared. The fake apes jumped out at him, all closing in on him at the same time. Patiently, Connor focused on his elemental power inside of him. The dummies were almost upon him, and as soon as they were within range, he unleashed his earth fury. Chunks of rock of all sized gathered up around him, along with a green light. He held this position for just a second before he let stone go in every direction. The eight hay-constructed primates had nowhere to run before being disintegrated by the mass of stones.

After the complete onslaught, Connor calmly set himself down of the floor and quickly used his earth powers to repair the room before moving on to his next training exercise.

This pattern of kill, clean, kill, clean went on for about forty-five more minutes before other students started filling the room to practice before the teacher arrived. After another fifteen minutes of this, the Guardians, along with seven young dragons tailing them walked into the room. Knowing this confirmed the rumors he had heard earlier, he destroyed the last of his enemies and ran towards Spyro.

"Hey Spyro!" Connor called, happier than usual.

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S. I really need help with ideas! I know most people take it as just a way to get a higher word count, but only a handful of you 2,500+ viewers has come to me with anything that could help me! Unless you completely waste my time with a stupid idea, then there is a 99.9999999998% chance your idea will be in the story! From a major plot twist, to a one-line sentence boost, I accept! Please don't be shy, bring me your ideas today! Review me in the next five minutes, and receive a free oven mitt! ****Warning! Offer not valid on planet earth or anywhere in the milky way galaxy.**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Adding this in late about the idea help. Anyone who wants to contribute their OC has until Friday night at midnight (Eastern Time) to get me the following:  
**

**1. Name  
2. Physical Description/Appearance  
3. Personality  
4. Abilities, Elements or otherwise.  
5. Life Story, or at least how they ended up in Warfang.  
**

**You have until the deadline. If you don't make the deadline, your OC will still make it into the story, he/she will just make his/her appearance later in the story. If you cant think of some things, give me the partial idea and I will fill in the rest. I so far have five OC that are not mine planning to make an appearance in the next chapter. Give me your OC, I will make you famous beyond your wildest nightmares, mwahahahaha.**


	9. Meeting the Class

**Meeting The Class**

**Edited 11/6/12: Sorry, I was right. I forgot Cameron, so I just edited in a paragraph. No big deal.**

**Hello! Lots of things to mention today. First off, I am sorry for the late chapter AGAIN, but I have a couple of excuses this time. I've had a lot of stress lately, I needed to sort out OC's that I have been receiving and I have barely enough time to type as it is. Plus the fact that I cant type more than a sentence without Microsoft Word going unresponsive. So, because of this, I will not be able to fulfill my promises made to you last chapter until after the new year (I'm getting a new desktop for Christmas).**

**Also, anyone who came to me with ideas and OC's for this chapter are great. They deserve the free oven mitt. Too bad they live on Earth.**

**Thinking about this, and seeing some other fanfic's, what I meant last chapter by "The story will go a lot longer," or something like that, was that I would probably get to at least forty chapters, and my goal is to total at least 100k+ words. Just clearing that up with myself.**

**I am also officially betaing two relatively new stories, and both authors have contributed their OC's to this story. If you have the time, check out "Spyro: A New Era" by .7 and "Spyro and Cynder's New Life" by dragon outcast. As of the time this chapter was posted, I have not made any corrections to either story.**

**Someone has asked me to take on another story! Shadow Effect Lock has given me full rights to the story "The Wonder of Fire," so my plan is to have a prologue or first chapter up by the end of the year, and then I will let the potential and the fans determine whether I continue or not.**

**Credits:**

**- Me (XxTheSomeonexX): Austin, Natalie, Connor, Isabella, Crystal, Sarah, Gwen, Rachel and Chase (P.S. Chase is me, in dragon form.)**

**- Traveling Master: Islildur and Arya May Kyrue.**

**- MurasakiKuroAkai: Michael**

**- Tucker: Spade**

**- sUbSoNiCSoundwave: Ashur**

**- dragon outcast: Cameron**

**- Shodowknight77: Razor**

**- ki96: Frost and slight plot help**

**- dracologistmaster: Major plot help**

**P.S. I don't know why, but I feel like I missed at least one OC that someone sent to me, so If I missed you, please contact me ASAP so I can edit the chapter. Thanks.**

Spyro and Cynder wet were just about to officially start class, when Connor trotted over to him.

"Hey Spyro." He called, his tone a little higher than the one he had become used to in the short time they had known each other.

"Hello Connor, I see you're in this class. If you didn't already find out, I will be your teacher from now on." Spyro told him. To his surprise, he smiled, something he had never seen him do before.

"What are you up to, Connor?" He asked, earning himself another smile.

"Oh, nothin. Just wondering if you wanted to spar in front of the class with me?" Connor asked as innocently as he could, although he wasn't very successful at hiding the delight in his tone. Spyro thought about it for a second before coming up with an answer.

"I'll tell you what." he started off. "I will pick someone out of this class for you to spar with first, and if you beaten them, I'll spar with you."

"Oh, I like that idea. Let's do it.". Connor agreed, egger to show off his power.

While Spyro and Connor were having their conversation, Cynder was settling the students down. "Settle down, everyone." she said, not yelling but very sternly. Most of the class was still scared of the ex-terror of the skies, science they had not met her for themselves, and obeyed quickly. She sighed sadly, wishing to be excepted by everyone, like Spyro had.

"Spyro, class is starting." Cynder whispered to him, and he quickly told Connor to go sit down. After he sat down next to Cynder, they both started the roll.

"Let's see here... " Spyro mumbled as he read through the names of the students of his new class.

"Flame?" he called "Here" Flame answered. This pattern continued with Ember, Connor, Isabella, Natalie and Austin. Then he got to the new students.

"Isildur May Kyrue?" he asked, not sure of whether he pronounced the name right.

"Here, but you can just call me Isildur." he explained. Isildur was a bright yellow dragon, much brighter than Isabella's pale shade. Strangely, he also had small red markings on the on his face, flank and wings. He seemed very energetic, judging by the way he was slightly vibrating in his seat. Spyro saw this and thought about the challenge Connor had issued him earlier. Smiling, he nodded and continued.

"Arya May Kyrue. I assume you would like to be called Arya?" Spyro guessed dead on, and she nodded her head in response. Arya was an exact opposite to her brother in almost every way. She was a lighter shade of red, somewhere in between Flame's crimson red and Ember's rose pink, but also had yellow markings in the same place her brother had red, gaining Spyro's curiosity. It was very uncommon for a dragon's base color to consist of more than one color, being that their color marked their element.

"Okay, Spade?" Spyro called. "Here." he answered. Spade was a black dragon, his scales dark as night. His golden claws, horns, tail spade, underbelly and wing membranes were a huge contrast to his dark base color, marking him as a shadow dragon. Cynder was really happy to see another black dragon, and she secretly hoped to herself that she got to learn more about him.

"Michael?" he asked, getting the same response of "Here," all the other students have given him. Michael was the typical standard for an earth dragon. He had very dark green base scales and dark blue secondary color that showed off the muscles hidden underneath. But even though his tougher outer appearance showed off a slight smugness, he was a very nice dragon with a kind heart.

"Okay then," Spyro responded, checking off Michael's name from the list of students. "Razor?" he called out next, but instead of a verbal answer, he stuck his bladed tail in the air, an equivalent to raising your hand. Razor also had black scales to match Cynder and Spade's color. He had the exact same build and body shape as Spyro, but had razor-hard scales where his crest and horns should have been, earning him his name.

"Frost?" Spyro called the next name on the list. He answered the same way Razor had, with his tail in the air. He also carried black scales, but had a grey-colored underbelly and wing membranes. Frost had blood red eyes that seemed to be staring past your own whenever you made eye contact. Spyro was beginning to wonder why there were so many black dragons present, when they were the least populous of all the elements.

"Cameron?" He asked. "Here." Cameron answered. He was a very shy dragon, but was a master at fire. His power in the element was rivaled by only the past fire guardian and Spyro. His scales were a very dark red, seemed as if it were Flame's color mixed with black. Cameron's eyes, horns and wing membranes were black, and his tail spade was shaped like a flame.

"Rachel?" he asked. "H-h-h-e-e-r-r-e-e." she responded nervously, scared to meet the fabled hero who saved the world not long ago. But unlike all the other girls, the was nervous because of Spyro being famous, not because she liked him. She already had a secret crush in the room. Rachel was a very nice dragoness, but could be very demanding if there was a reason. She had dark red scales, which was very uncommon for female fire elemental dragons, and a light blue underbelly to match.

"And finally, Chase." Spyro called out the last person on the list. "Here!" he called enthusiastically, wanting to finally start training. Chase was a very energetic dragon, even though his main element was ice. He and Flame's personality's were almost as identical. He was almost never down about anything, and was very energetic.

"All right, now that that's out of the way, we can finally start class." Spyro told the group, and most of the students silently cheered in their minds.

2.

About twenty miles to the east of Warfang, a strange figure was pacing at the mouth of the cave. He was a black dragon, the exact same shade as Cynder, but his secondary color was the same silver tone as metal. One of the things that marked him as different was the obvious fact that he was bipedal, which made him look like a half-raptor and half-dragon creature. Despite the bipedal body, he also had a strange beak-like muzzle, signaling that, if he even was, that he not an average dragon.

As he was pacing, he heard noises coming from the inside of the cave. As he turned to inspect, a small, hairy ape ran out of the darkness and stopped short in front if the larger bipedal creature.

"Sir, I have come to report that we have found the first vein of crystals. They are being transported and shall be up here by sunset." The smaller creature informed him.

"Good, keep up the mining, we need more if we are to be successful in our plans." The larger, raptor-looking creature responded. The ape then bowed and ran back into the cave.

"Soon, I will have my revenge on Warfang… Soon." He said to no one, then walked back towards the cave, in the same way the ape had just left a moment ago.

**Woo! Nine chapters in and we finally get in some plot! Lucky for you readers, the plot is developing into a steady rhythm of somewhat legible thoughts quicker than expected, so the story's plot will be much better. Once again, thanks to all of you who helped out in any way and sorry for taking so long to post this.**


	10. Powers Unfold

**Powers Unfold**

**Sorry to all you readers, this story is being discontinued… PSYCH! I almost gave you a heart attack, didn't I? Well, here's another chapter, courtesy of me. Fight scenes and more plot development in this chapter. This was hard to get out, I had an ecology project due for science. I picked Zion National Park, honestly just because it's the only national park in the United States that starts with Z.**

**Also, I finally got my first supporter on my petition! I don't know how to tell who it is, so thanks out there to whoever signed it. If you are a true Spyro fan, you will follow in his/her footsteps and get Spyro back! Link to the petition in my profile.**

**All characters that have been claimed in recent chapters by me or anyone else belong to their respective owners.**

**P.S. I had to go back and edit the last chapter, because I was right. I forgot dragon outcast's OC Cameron. So I added one more paragraph to describe him. I also messed up really big, by giving my new OC Rachel the wrong element. She was supposed to have Fire. So just a few changes. Sorry for the mess-up.**

1.

"Okay, let's see what you can each do," Spyro told the class, wanting to see how the group of dragons in front of him could perform in combat. The students nodded in response.

"Lets see here… Connor, you will fight Isildur first." He instructed them. Connor walked out calmly and confidently onto the middle of the ring, followed by an equally confident but also shaking with excitement knowing that he would be able to show off his skill to the legend teaching their class.

Both opponents took their spots on opposite sides of the training ground, then lowered themselves into a traditional fighting stance. Both fighters twitched anxiously, waiting for the call from Spyro to start the match.

"Begin." the purple dragon said plainly, but both competitors sprang into action immediately. Connor rolled under Isildur, but the yellow and red dragon had been expecting it. He quickly landed and fired a quick bolt of electricity from his maw, hitting Connor in the flank. He let out a quick yelp before turning around and firing an earth bullet. Isildur dodged it with time to spare.

The electric dragon spent the next five minutes easily dodging the powerful but inaccurate elemental attacks from Connor. He was quickly drained all his power, and his movement became sluggish. Isildur took advantage of this and went in for the finishing blow. It was all too easy from there. He jumped in close, quickly swept his tail across the floor, knocking Connor to the floor. Before he even knew what was happening, Connor was on his back, his opponent standing over him with his tail blade to his neck.

"Very good, Isildur. Waiting for Connor to wear himself out was a good move. If this were a real fight, Connor would be dead, and you would still have full energy." Spyro praised. Then he turned to Connor. "You on the other hand, you rely too much on power. Instead of spending all your energy on trying to hit your target, try to use more controlled shots, even if they are less powerful."

Isildur walked back to the group of dragons looking impressed with himself. Connor mumbled something under his breath while picking himself up. Spyro walked over and offered him a paw, but he just shrugged it off. After picking himself up, he walked back the way Isildur had.

"Okay, next will be Austin and Arya." Spyro said, walking back to his place next to Cynder.

The two opponents stood across from each other, waiting for Spyro's call like Isildur and Connor had. After a few tense seconds, he started the match.

Arya sprang at her opponent, but Austin stood his ground, waiting for the right moment. At the last possible second, he froze himself in ice, causing Arya to ram the rock-hard ice armor at full force, disorienting her long enough for Austin to take advantage of the situation. He quickly froze her paws to the ground near the edge of the ring, making her limbs useless, for the moment. She kept him away with her fire breath and tail, while at the same time heating her scales to melt the ice that held her immobile. After she was free, she jumped and flapped her wings twice to get over Austin's head and back to the center of the ring.

Austin fired three icicles at Arya, hoping to catch her off guard. But she easily melted them with one blast of her fire breath. To only Spyro and Cynder's surprise, she shot a stream of electricity at her opponent, hitting him square in the chest. He was knocked off his paws and bounced a couple times before landing just outside the ring.

Austin was trying to get up when Arya walked over and offered a paw. Unlike Connor, he accepted the help and used the support to pull himself onto his feet.

"Arya, how did you fire and electricity?" Spyro asked.

"Well, when my egg was laid, Isildur and I shared it, meaning were twins. But while we were inside the egg, something that no one could ever explain happened, and we now share each other's elements, but in weaker forms." Arya explained. "But didn't you know?"

"Know what?" He asked.

"That this is the special class. Everyone in here is different in one way or another. Flame, Ember, Austin, Natalie, Connor and Isabella are the best our age in the city at their own element. Me, Isildur and everyone else can control elements."

"But how? With the exception of me, being controlled by Malefor, isn't the purple dragon the only one that can control more than one element?" Cynder asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Yes, that's true, but only naturally." Arya explained. "All of us were mutations, meaning we were supposed to have only one element, but somehow got one from each of our parents. But let's save the DNA talk for Cyril's science class." Everyone got a good laugh at that.

"All right, we need to get back on track. Arya and Austin, you both did a great job." Spyro butted in. "Austin, good tactics trying to catch Arya off guard with the ice armor and the icicles, but they were easier for her to get to due to her controlling fire, watch out for that. Arya, rushing in doesn't always work. You should have known something was up when he didn't do anything to stop you or get out of the way. Other than that, you did very good. Fighting off while melting the ice was smart, and keeping yourself from getting cornered is always the key to winning in a real fight. Good job, both if you." Austin and Arya trotted back to the group, smiling from the of the purple dragon himself.

Next was Michael and Cameron, Cameron being the winner. Flame and Spade, Spade being the winner. Razor and Chase, Chase being the winner. Rachel and Isabella, Rachel being the winner. Natalie and Ember, Natalie being the winner. Since there was an uneven number of students, Chase went twice. Out of Frost and Chase, Chase won again. After the battles were over, Spyro and Cynder threw in a surprise twist.

"Okay, good job everyone. But just to show you, me and Cynder will spar for you." Spyro told his class, and everyone, with the exception of Connor, was pleased to be able to see the two fabled heroes battle it out right in front of them. "And Spade, I will have you start the match."

Spade nodded, showing he understood, as Spyro and Cynder took their places at opposite sides of the ring.

"Begin." Spade yelled, and both dragons sprang into action.

2.

All that could be heard in the cave was metal against metal. By orders of Ashur, the raptor-dragon, the apes were to make mine cart tracks leading to the upper levels of the cave they were in. That way, the crystals could be brought up faster. Hundreds of apes were using the metal tools they had made to pound the nails through the metal trach and into the ground.

Meanwhile, Ashur sat his personal quarters, waiting for word of the progress they had made. After about ten more minutes, the same small ape he had seen the night before came into the room.

"What do you have to report?" Ashur asked, and the ape stood slightly nervous with the taller creature towering over him.

"Yes, the progress is going along nicely. By this time tomorrow, we should have half of the required crystals up to your specified location." The ape answered.

"Good, we are moving along nicely. Before you go, get this message to the general. Prepare a force of fifty troops and be ready to send them off by tonight. I have a test I would like to perform." Ashur told the small ape, devilishly smiling at the end of his message. The ape nodded and quickly ran out the door.

_Lets just have a look of how strong you are after fighting with Malefor and his army for the past years _Ashur thought to himself, then picked a book off his shelf and began to read, waiting for any more news on his project.

**OOOOHHHHH, Spyro and Cynder have to fight it out! I left it as a cliffee just for you guys, so aren't you special! Sorry again for the late update, dragon outcast for missing his OC, and to Rachel for messing you up.**


	11. Training Over

**Training Over**

**Woo! Many things were accomplished recently. First, I finally hit the 20,00 word mark! Never thought in my life I would type this much about one thing. Next, 70 reviews from you guys! Seriously, I posted the last chapter right before I went to bed, and had five reviews by the morning, and two more by the time I got home from school! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, and to dragon outcast and Traveling Master especially, who have been with me and helped since the first chapter and I think may have given me a review for every single one! Give yourselves a pat on the back! Second-to-last, I got another supporter for my petition! Only 98 more to go! Last, I also hit the 5,000 view mark just minutes before I posted this, and I NEVER thought I would be this popular! Again, thanks to everyone who made this happen, you all are amazing!**

**READ THIS!: I have started a new story! Please check it out and leave your opinion. Thanks!**

1.

The second Spade started the match, Cynder was closing in on Spyro's throat. He quickly jumped out of the way, but his tail was caught in her mouth. She landed and quickly yanked as hard as she could, sending the purple dragon backward and close to the edge of the ring.

_Pht! He's not as good as everyone thinks after all!_ Connor chuckled quietly to himself before seeing Spyro's next move.

He quickly performed a semi-barrel roll to right himself, landing on his feet and using his claws for traction. After skidding to a halt, he had to jump to the side again, making sure his tail was tucked under him, to avoid another of Cynder's lunges.

_Damn! _Spyro thought to himself._ I have to get back on the offensive if I'm even going to have a chance at winning this!_ So he shot a small earth bullet, hitting Cynder in the left flank. Before she could recover, Spyro was already on her, knocking her over onto her back. She fought on, trying to keep Spyro from ending the match. She rolled back to her feet, just barely dodging his leaf-shaped tail blade.

Cynder dove at the ground, only to disappear in a flurry of shadows. Spyro searched the ground quickly to see if there was any sign of her in the floor. After seeing nothing, he did the sensible thing and ran to the center of the arena, which was the most lighted, due to the skylight directly above. Spyro saw her almost instantly, Cynder's black mass of darkness being much easier to spot in the light, and shot off a couple of sparklers at the ground directly on top of her. The change of light forced her out of her hiding spot in the ground. Spyro took the advantage immediately and ran up to her prone form, putting his claws gently on her neck.

"Match!" Spade shouted, signaling the end of the match. Spyro helped Cynder up off the floor and walked with her back out of the ring.

"Good match Spyro. I thought I had you in the first few minutes, but things made a dramatic turn." She complimented.

"Thanks, you too." He responded, then turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Okay, you are all dismissed."

Everyone got up, but only Connor immediately walked out. The rest of the dragons congratulated their two mentors on their fight. Ember trotted over to the group surrounding Spyro and was immediately glued to his side.

"Nice job Spyro! You were great! Could you teach me some of those moves sometime?" She asked, using as innocent a tone as possible. Spyro only chuckled at her question.

"Of course I can, you are in my class after all." He told her, and she smiled in response. After the rest of the class left, Spyro turned to talk to Cynder.

"Okay, Cynder. That sheet the Guardians gave us was supposed to have our classes on it too. What does it say?" He asked. She plodded over to the paper, picking it up in her talons and bringing it back.

"It says that we have to be at Terrador's elemental training outside the city in ten minutes." Cynder read. "Why don't we go over now so we can get to know everyone better?"

"Sounds good to me." Spyro answered. The two walked out, moving fast and quiet as to not get noticed. They eventually made it outside and quickly jumped into the air. By this time, the sun was beginning to set. It only took them about a minute to get over the wall and spot the large dirt circle in the middle of the grass. As soon as they landed, they were greeted by their own students they had left not more than five minutes ago.

"Hey, Spyro, Cynder! What are you doing here?" Natalie asked, her and the rest of the group walking over to the two heroes.

"We have this class now, according to our schedule." Spyro answered.

"Really? That's awesome!" Flame exclaimed. He was about to say something else when Terrador descended from the sky and landed in the dirt next to them.

"Good evening class. I hope you are all ready for your lesson." He told them. They all responded with a nod. "Good, let us begin."

2.

"Are your troops ready to move, Commander Greyfang?" Ashur asked his next-in-command.

"Yes, we are ready to move out at your command." The commander answered.

"Good, do a double-check to make sure all troops are armed to the tooth, then move out whenever you are ready." Ashur commanded, then left to attend to his duties.

"Okay we got word from the master, check to make sure your armor and weapons are functional and then MOVE OUT!" He shouted the last part, earning cheers and screeches of excitement from the group of apes.

These apes were different than the ones that had fought with the Dark Armies. They were armed with dark crystal armor and weapons, which were about ten times stronger than the average metal armor. The weapons made from the special crystal sucked the elemental energy from any dragon it came in contact with, making it even more dangerous when it was equipped to an angry ape.

The infantry of fifty apes moved quickly and without a word, marching towards the humongous walls that contained the dragon city.

3.

"Okay, Spyro and Cynder. Since you are both new to the class, I would like you to demonstrate the use of your abilities to the class. Spyro, why don't you go first." Terrador told the two. Spyro then walked into the middle of the dirt arena.

"You may begin." Terrador said. Spyro first stomped his forepaws onto the ground to raise a large earth pillar. He then froze the rock solid with his ice breath, followed by melting it with his fire. The students could feel the cold and heat of his two breath attacks, even from where they were sitting on the sidelines. Spyro then finished by summoning a lightning strike from the clouds overhead, shattering the stone. Everyone, including Terrador, stood in silence at what they had seen, none of them seeing how powerful Spyro's elements really were until now.

"So, how did I do Terrador?" He asked, snapping Terrador out of his stupor.

"That was incredible! I have never really seen you sue your elements up close. I see you have come a long way since I taught you how to use your earth element all those years ago." He chuckled, remembering the times he had trained his student back in the old temple.

Spyro walked back to the crowd of his friends. All except for Cynder, who had seen him do this many times, and Connor, for obvious reasons, were at a loss for words.

"Cynder, I believe it's your tur-" Terrador started to say, but stopped when he heard a loud bang coming from the city. The alarms went off quickly afterwards.

"Everyone, back to the city. Spyro and Cynder, with me." Terrador commanded. Everyone did as they were told except for Connor. He took to the air with his friends and hung in the back, but then broke off to follow Terrador, Spyro and Cynder at a distance.

The three dragons quickly flew towards the part of the wall where the noise came from. Once arriving, they saw something they never thought they would see again in their lifetime. A group of apes totaling about fifty were attacking the western wall.

They immediately flew down to meet the threat. Terrador formed a ball of earth around himself before dropping to the ground, crushing several of the apes. Spyro landed and immediately comet dashed, cutting a path through the mass of enemies. Cynder stayed in the skies, spewing globs of poison over the distracted apes.

As the three continued to fight, Connor watched from a tree close to the battle, but not too close to be noticed by anybody. _Wow, _he thought to himself. _I hate to admit it, but he is really as good as they say. I'm gonna have to get a lot better before I face him._ And with that thought, he flew back towards Warfang.

Volteer and Cyril arrived shortly after the three, along with Warfang's guards that had already heard and prepared for the fight. Spyro, Cynder and Terrador alone had already taken out at least ten apes on their own, and without a scratch. When the reinforcements joined in, the apes were pushed back dramatically.

One ape managed to cut Spyro's left flank with his spear, and as he was struck, his energy rapidly depleted. Realizing how empty he was on energy, Spyro had to solely rely on his physical attacks, which was no big deal, being his was a master at most forms of combat. After a couple jabs and swings with his claws, he realized that these apes were not wearing the standard Dark Army uniform, but an armor made from a purplish crystal. Never seeing this type of crystal before, he attacked the nearest ape wearing it, but to no affect. Unlike the usual metal armor that broke with a few hits, this crystal armor held up much better.

Now grasping this fact, he aimed for the chinks in the armor. The unprotected parts of the ape's bodies were small, but easily hit due to his experience. Bringing down more apes, the small force finally decided to retreat. Only about fifteen apes remained to retreat though, and the dragon's had only suffered minor wounds.

With the battle over, Spyro searched the battlefield for Cynder. He saw her descend from the sky and land by the regrouping dragons. In the small gathering, many questions were being exchanged, almost none having any answers.

"All right everyone. I know you have a lot of questions, but please, save them for inside the city. Anyone who fought in the battle today, take the time to go to the infirmary and heal your wounds and rest. We will meet in the Temple at dawn."

The dragons dispersed, most breaking off into groups. Spyro and Cynder walked off together.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, concerned for if she was hurt.

"No, I'm fine. How about you?" She asked, looking over his body for any injuries. "Spyro! You're hurt!" She told him when she spotted the area where the spear had struck him.

"I'm fine, I just need some red crystals, that's all." Spyro assured her.

"Well, okay, but were going to the infirmary right now." Cynder stated, and Spyro couldn't argue, so they just flew together into the city.

**Again, I want to thank all of you who helped me make this possible, you're all amazing!**


	12. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

**First, I want to say that I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I took my two-week Thanksgiving break off from writing, then I got grounded for missing assignments, then I had writers block, and things just snowballed from there.**

**Holy Crap! I just commented on the achievements of the last chapter in the last chapter, one of them being hitting the 5000 view mark, and now I'm telling you guys I hit 6400 views! Just in one chapter! Thanks to all of you who read this story. **

**Another thing, I'm probably going to take a couple days to read over my last chapters and correct them. I never had in the first place. I always post them as soon as their done. So either look at that, or ignore the updates until the word count rises a few thousand words. This should not effect the post of next chapter, so no worries.**

**News about my new story, A Different Fate. At the time of posting this chapter, the story has more than 500 views, 17 reviews, 3 favorites and 6 followers. It took me more than a month to get all that with this story. Thank you if you looked at my other story, and please do if you haven't already. Now, onto this story. But first, here's the disclaimer/credit distribution.**

**- dragonrider74: Blade Delta Noon, or Blade**

**- Darkfire Dragon28: Darkfire, or Dark**

**P.S. To anyone who played Spyro: A Hero's Tail, the crystal armor and weapons look exactly the same as the dark crystal from there, but have a different effect.**

**P.S.S. This chapter is dedicated to dragon outcast, who's dads dad died recently. I am sorry for his loss, and may he have a safe trip to New Zealand.**

1.

After visiting the infirmary to treat Spyro's wound, the duo then went to check on their friends. While in the sky, Cynder spotted the group of adolescent dragons in the courtyard of the school. One thing they noticed, though, was that there were a few other dragons that weren't in their classes. As soon as they landed, Spyro was almost tackled by Ember.

"Oh my Ancestors, Spyro! Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, but I will be if you don't get off." He answered. She quickly obeyed, but was stuck to his side as soon as he got up.

"What happened out there?" Natalie asked, worried about the current situation.

"The apes just attacked. There were about fifty of them, but we fought them off fast. Only three escaped, while we only suffered minor injuries." Cynder answered her.

"I thought the apes were dead! How did they come back?" Cameron asked, extremely confused.

"We thought they were to, but apparently not." Spyro answered for Cynder. "We are supposed to meet the Guardians and the others who had fought in the battle in the temple tomorrow morning and see what exactly happened."

"I see. Well, why don't we go see if there's anything we can do to help now?" Isildur suggested in his usual happy demeanor. The rest of the group, surprisingly including Connor, followed Spyro and Cynder to the Temple.

Upon arrival, the young dragons saw a somewhat controlled chaos. Dragons and moles were running back and forth, trying to figure out what was happening. The Guardians, however, were nowhere in sight. Maneuvering through the large and constantly moving crowd, the group managed to get to the locked doors of the Guardians' quarters. After a few quick knocks from Spyro, the door creaked open to reveal the face of Terrador.

"Ah, perfect timing. We were about to send a guard for you two. Please, come in and have a seat. Your friends can too, if they can keep quiet." he stated, opening the doors just enough for the young dragons to squeeze into. As they were walking in, Cyril and Volteer opened a closet to reveal about twenty grey cushions. Everyone, except Spyro and Cynder, who had their own purple and black cushions, walked over to the closet to take one and place it on the floor surrounding the pool of visions.

"Spyro, Cynder, seeing as you were there, we need to ask you some questions about the attack yesterday." Terrador started. "There are a lot of things we don't know, and we were hoping you were able to shed some light. First off, did you notice the armor and weapons they were using?"

"Actually, I did." He answered. "It made them a lot stronger, and gave me less space to hit them. I was nicked by a spear, and it drained me of all my elemental energy. I have no idea what that type of crystal is, I have never seen it before."

"I see. Moving on, do you know haw the apes managed to attack? They are and never were capable of orchestrating an organized attack. They must have had some leader, any ideas on whom?" Terrador asked.

"I have no idea. Last we saw of the apes was when we had to see the hermit in Avalar. He told us that Malefor cursed the species to roam the earth in the afterlife for not completing his tasks. I can't think of any way there were survivors." Spyro answered.

"Aaahhh… that explains it." Terrador said. "There have been reports of 'ghosts' outside the walls and in the forest in the direction of Avalar. Now we know those reports are true.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the battle, but we were wondering how you two handled your class today. I can see you have already made some friends."

"The class was fine, easy to handle. We all introduced ourselves, then sparred so we could get a sense of their abilities." Cynder answered this time, feeling slightly left out.

"Yes, that's good. A heads-up to all of you, your class with Spyro and Cynder will probably gain some new members soon." Terrador spoke to all of the students in the room.

"What? I thought all the dragons in the city our age were already tested! How will we get new additions?" Connor shouted out.

"Yes, Connor, while it is true all the dragons in the city have taken the test, there are ones _outside_ the city that haven't." Terrador answered.

"Wait a second." Spyro interrupted. "First, what is this test you keep talking about? And what do you mean dragons outside the city? I thought the whole dragon population was already in Warfang."

"We thought so too. We have recently sent out scouts in all directions to tell any creatures they came across that the war was over, and they were welcome in Warfang. But just earlier today, one of our scouts returned with news of him coming across a village of dragons. They were excited to hear this, and were going to head here in a couple days"

"That's amazing! Even more dragons here then there already! And not more than a week ago, we thought we were the only dragons alive!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Yes, we know. And to answer your earlier, I'm sure you've gathered that your students are prodigies compared to others. To figure this out, though, we had to give the young dragons a test that shows us exactly how skilled they are in all forms of combat. They are to perform anything we ask of them in front of a public audience. All the dragons in your class passed with flying colors, that is why they are where they are."

"I see. Hey Terrador, do you think there is any way I could take the test?" Spyro asked, catching the earth guardian off-guard.

"Why would you want to do that? You've proven yourself enough over the last few years during the war a hundred times over."

"Because it would show the newcomers how to do it… and it sounds like a challenge." Spyro answered with a ghost of a smile across his muzzle.

"I want to do it, too." Cynder told the Guardian. "It will give me a chance to show everyone that I am no threat to them… and give me a chance to test my power against Spyro."

"Very well, you may take the test at the time the new arrivals come, but you have the choice to back down anytime you choose." Terrador warned.

"Since when have we backed down from a challenge?" Spyro asked him confidently.

**Need help! Anyone who has any experience with making video games, please talk to me. Me and a couple people I've been talking to have come up with a little project, and when I say little, I mean HUMONGUS! It has nothing to do with FanFiction, but any Spyro fan will love it. So please, anyone who has any animation or game creating experience of any kind, and are willing to help, please contact me.**


	13. Preparation

**Preparing**

**Merry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho! Even though I'm saying that, this chapter is not Christmas themed, sorry.**

**Sorry to all of you for the late update AGAIN. I'm sorry to say this, but posts on both of my stories will probably be spaced out by two weeks now. I sincerely apologize, but I just have too much stuff going on to get 1500-2000 words out per chapter for two stories every weekend. I'm already typing every free second I get as it is. Plus, my laptop I use type is so bad that its hard for me to turn it on, let alone get onto Microsoft Works and start typing. So, again, sorry, and I will get back to posting once a week as soon as I get the chance.**

**I'm just wondering, how much longer would you guys like the story to go on? I was planning it to be about 5x longer than it is right now, but I don't want to drag it on instead of moving to something more interesting. So, please tell me your opinion, and I shall maybe grant your wish. Also, I'm finding that, even though the genres are adventure and romance, I have almost no romance whatsoever in the story. Would you guys like me to add more romance, of take away the romance genre from my story altogether? Another 'you decide' moment.**

**To anyone who has been looking at my profile, there are two things that I want to mention. First is that there is a poll on the favorite Spyro game, so far being Dawn of the Dragon, so please vote on that. Second is that there is now a section dedicated to telling when chapters are planned to be updated, and new story ideas I have. If anyone has a brand new story idea they would like to see me write, or just an idea to add on to my current stories, please PM me and give it to me.**

**One last thing. To anyone who has been reading Mistreated by htffan951, I'm sorry to say he/she has lost interest. But, he/she has given me rights to continue it! It will take awhile, but I will eventually pick it up. The chapters he/she has already written will be edited and reposted onto my profile soon, but the actual story will take some time to pick up. Now, onto the story at last.****  
**

1.

"Come on Spyro, you can do it!" Ember was shouting at the purple dragon. Spyro and Cynder were in the training room sparring in the preparing for their tests the Guardians were to give them. Most of their class came to watch the rematch between the purple hero and the ex-terror of the skies. Even Connor came to watch, though only to study Spyro's battle tactics.

In the arena, Cynder ducked as Spyro's leaf-shaped tail blade swept over her head. She quickly retaliated by striking at his exposed chest with her claws. Cynder heard a quick intake of breath and saw blood starting to slowly stream out of the wound. Spyro jumped back and fired a burst of earth missiles to cover his escape. Cynder evaded swiftly and jumped at the wounded Spyro. She had no problem tackling him and putting her claws gently on his neck.

"And the winner is Cynder." Chase said calmly, who was judging the match. The small crowd gasped in amazement, wondering how an ordinary dragon had beaten the legend.

Cynder was helping Spyro up when Ember ran over and bumped her out of the way.

"Oh, my Spyro! Are you ok? What did that which do to you?" She was asking, while at the same time glaring at the which she was talking about.

"Who are you calling a which?" Cynder asked, angry and offended at the same time. Just as the two were about to fight, Spyro broke it up.

"Enough!" He said, standing between them. "You two are acting like hatchlings. Ember, stop antagonizing Cynder. She has done nothing wrong, so you need to apologize."

"Nothing wrong! From what you told us, she's killed hundreds of dragons while fighting for the other side, brought Malefor back to life, and almost killed you! Of all people, you should be the one to hate her!" Ember shot back. Cynder, flinched as she listed off each thing. She couldn't take it anymore, and ran from the building.

"Ember! It was not her fault! She was possessed the whole time, and had done none of that in her free will! How can you accuse her of something when it was Malefor's fault the whole time! He was the one who possessed her, used her like a puppet, and then tried to kill her in the end! Go ahead, blame her, but you're blaming the wrong person." Spyro shouted. He then turned to chase after Cynder, leaving a cowering Ember in his wake.

2.

Cynder sat alone just outside of Warfang, perched in a tree outside the west wall. She was sobbing, her face covered in tears. She attempted to stop, but on got muffled hiccups and gasps. Then she began thinking to herself.

_Everyone still thinks I'm evil. Is saving the world and having the full trust of the legendary purple dragon himself not enough? _She thought, tormented by something that was never her fault in the first place.

"Cynder!' She heard Spyro calling out for her in the distance. Staying perfectly still, she huddled against the tree she was hiding out in, hoping she wouldn't be seen, but her muffled hiccups gave her away.

"Cynder." The purple dragon landed next to her.

"Get away from me Spyro!" She yelled at him, but he stood his ground.

"No. I won't. There's no reason you should be hiding like this. What you have done in your past wasn't your fault, and if anyone wants to blame you, they will have to deal with me personally." He finished, jumping up next to her in the tree and draping his leathery wing over her back.

"Thanks Spyro. I really don't know what I would do without you." She buried her head in the crook of his neck and emitted a few more sobs before silencing completely. They sat there for a few minutes, content in each other's company. Neither wanted to leave, and neither did.

3.

"Master! Master!" An ape shouted, charging through the crowds of other apes. This ape was one of the fifteen survivors of the assault on Warfang, reporting to his master about what had happened.

"Stop shouting and tell me what happened!" Ashur demanded.

"We were slaughtered, sir! Of the fifty troops you sent out, only fifteen of us remain, while the dragons did not suffer even one casualty!" the ape reported.

"Make that fourteen survivors." Ashur said calmly. The ape didn't have time to say anything before Ashur's tail blade plowed through a gap in the smaller ape's armor and buried itself in his neck. Uttering a small, gurgled cry, the ape fell to the floor as Ashur yanked his bladed tail back out.

_No casualties at all? _Ashur thought to himself. _This is going to be tougher than I thought. _He strode towards the entrance of the cave, walking out and taking in a fresh breath of air before hearing yet another ape call his name.

"Sir, Sir!" The ape yelled.

"What is it with you apes and the yelling!Just stop it and tell me what you have to say!" Ashur demanded.

"Dark crystal productions are slowing massively. There has been an explosion in one of the tunnels, killing some of our workers and collapsing the whole room, along with most of our dark crystal supply inside. What should we do?" The ape waited patiently for a reply.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" He asked no one in particular, then sighed to himself. "Very well, I will be down there shortly to see what I can do. Now, in the meantime, leave me alone." he asked harshly. The ape nodded and left swiftly, leaving Ashur to his own devices.


	14. Complications

** Complications**

**(Same A/N as A Different Fate. Already Read? Just skip it.)**

**Hello! I'm back! After almost four months, I return! What took so long, you ask? Well, It's mostly in my profile, but I'll make a short list.**

**- Major writer's block.  
- New laptop troubleshooting.  
- Family member's death.  
- Me wanting to start some working on some other things.  
- Getting off my Halo 4/Crysis 3/Dead Space 3/Minecraft addictions.**

**Well, things happen. They suck, but they happen. I will try as hard as I can to get back on track, but as I promised from the first chapter, there is no update schedule. On a different topic, there are a few things I want to talk about real quick, and I think I'll use another list.**

**- I made a forum! Link in my profile.  
- I am now beta reading two people, link in profile.  
- I have created a shared account with GhostPhoenix P.G, link in profile.  
- I have started posting things on DeviantART. Link to that website's profile in this website's profile.****  
- A bunch of other cool stuff, all in profile.**

**Yep. So if you haven't caught on yet, GO TO MY PROFILE! Everything is there, so go there. **

**One last thing. I had a poll on my profile since the first day of this year, but I havent informed anybody about it yet. This poll greatly affects all of my readers on all my stories, so please ga and vote if you havent already. **

**Well, all that's left is the disclaimer. ****I do not own, I am not going to own, I never did own, and I am not planning to ever own Spyro, The Legend of Spyro series, or anything related to Spyro. I do own any OC's mentioned here or in any earlier chapters, and Radiance, my new element I made of A Different Fate. You are welcome to use OC's, Radiance, or anything I own as long as you talk to me first and I get proper credit.**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were walking through the Temple's halls. It was almost dinner time by the time they had returned from their little moment. As the pair made their way through the Temple, they stood slightly closer than usual, finding comfort in each other's company. The long walk from the outer walls to the center of the city felt like seconds to the two, lost in their thoughts about the other.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the dining hall and found their group of friends, minus Ember and Flame, eating and chatting about various topics. After getting their food, Spyro and Cynder made their way over to their friends' table and sat down. Before they could even get a greeting out, they were bombarded with questions about where they had went and if they were ok. Spyro waited until they all stopped talking before he spoke.

"As you guys know, Cynder regrets what she has done. But even though it wasn't her fault, it still gets to her sometimes. She just needed some time alone to sort things out." The group was satisfied with his answer. But the next question shocked him and Cynder a little bit.

"Hey Spyro, how did you lose to Cynder in your sparring match? Youre supposed to be the best fighter on the planet." Natalie asked. Spyro thought a moment before answering.

"What do you think makes me the best fighter on the planet?" He asked.

"Well, you're the purple dragon. You have control over the four main elements, including Convexity. You have years of experience at a very young age, and you had the strongest dragons in the world as your mentors." She responded.

"Okay, fair enough. But think about this. The fact that I'm purple doesn't matter, just that it gives me four elements, right?" Natalie nodded. "Well, Cynder has four elements, too. They're not the same, but she has four, and is an expert with each one. And you also said I have years of experience? I didn't even discover my first element until I was ten, and I had no idea I was even a dragon. Not to mention that three years of that 'experience' was just us trapped in a crystal. Cynder, on the other hand, was captured and trained from the moment she was hatched. And you said that I had the best mentor. She was trained by the Dark Master himself, as well as his top generals. I'm actually surprised that I'm a match for her!"

The group thought about it for a few more moments, but agreed moments later. But it was Chase who caught his one slip-up.

"Wait a second. You just said you didnt even know you were a dragon until you were ten. How does that make sense?" He asked. the table of dragons started at him.

"Oh, so you havent told them yet, huh?" Sparx, who had overheard the conversation while he was searching the room for his meal, suddenly decided to join in on the conversation. And he had a devios smile on his face.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long night." Spyro sighed.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Flame asked. It had been over an hour since Spyro and Cynder had their sparring match, Ember had made Cynder cry, and Spyro took off to look for her. The crowd that had been watching had dispersed, except for a few of the students of their class. All that remained was Flame and Ember.

"I don't care how long it takes, I will wait until he comes back." Ember stated, then walked to the bleachers and sat down, prepared to fulfill her promise. Flame sighed and sat down next to her. After a few awkward moments, he tried starting a conversation.

"So, you really like him, don't you?" He asked as casually as he could.

"You have no idea. He's strong, heroic, caring. He's perfect." She said, gazing at the setting sun while she spoke.

"You know he's not the only one with those qualities. A lot of other dragons can be like him, even in they're not purple." he tried to convince her.

"But that's it. I haven't met anyone like him. And the fact that he's the legendary purple dragon who saved the world makes him even more dreamy." she responded. The first part hit Flame hard. He had tried from the moment he met Ember to be the perfect dragon for her, and here she was, completely ignoring the fact he existed. It was too much for him. He quietly got up and walked toward his home. It was a few minutes before Ember noticed he was gone, and she didn't even bother to look for him.

* * *

"HEAVE!" Ashur shouted. Him and five of his ape commanders hefted a wooden column into place. Him and his makeshift army had been in the dark crystal mines all day trying to repair the damage that had been done in the explosion. Many columns, identical to the one they had just pushed, were in place around the cave.

"Finally, the last one is in place." Ashur said to himself. Then he shouted to his solders. "The mines are fixed! Crystal mining shall continue imediately. The survivors of the raid on Warfang, be in the war room in tem minutes. And dont leave me waiting." The apes all screeched as one, then returned to their grueling work in the mines.

Fifteen minutes later, the fourteen surviving apes and Ashur met in the war room.

"I need to know exactly what happened during the battle. Answer my questions, and I'll let you live." The anthro-dragon spoke. The apes nodded nervously, all knowing that the dragon in front of them had the power to destroy them almost at will.

"First question. What kind of enemies did you face?" One of the smaller apes answered, his voice quivering.

"Only dragons, sir." Ashur thought for a moment. "What kind of dragons?"

"Well, most were male, and almost all were full grown." Ashur stopped him.

"Wait, you said _almost _all. How many weren't?"

"Only two." The ape answered, at this point fearing for his life.

"Did these two children happen to be purple and black?" The ape nodded. "I feared as much. This will prove to be much more of a challenge than I thought. How well did your opponents fight?"

"Most were highly skilled, all at least powerful enough to fight off two apes at a time, even with our armor and weapons. Though the two children fought the best. They single-handedly brought down at least half our forces." Ashur was in deep thought on how he would take on such power.

"Last question. How many dragons would you estimate fought in the battle?" A different ape stepped forward and answered.

"I'd say between fifteen and twenty. I had thought for sure we could take them." Ashur sighed. The task of taking the draconic city was becoming more and more difficult every second.

"All right, you are dismissed. Return to your work in the mines." The apes all bowed and dashed out the exit. Ashur was too deep in thought to notice. He was simply at a loss. There was almost no way he could do this. Unless...

Ashur smiled deviously as a plan formed in his head.

* * *

**Yay to Spyro and Cynder, aaaawwwww to Flame, and boo to Ashur. As I promised all those months ago, things in this chapter are a little more romance based. Hope it was more to you guys' liking. And I promise that the next chapter wont take four months to finished.**

**Real quick. If anyone is experienced with Gimp and knows their way around really well, please talk to me. I am getting a feel for it, and I'm planning to start updating Spyro pictures soon on my DeviantART account, but it would be a lot shorter wait if someone helped me out. So if you are good with Gimp and have the time, please PM me.**


End file.
